Unis pour la vie
by Angela Stevens
Summary: Les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans et ses amies pendant leur 6ème année à Poudlard...venez lire vous en saurez plus! ANNONCE!
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour à tous! Ceci est ma première fic, certes ce n'est pas une excuse mais soyez indulgent quand même.

Bon faisons le blabla habituel :

**L'histoire :** Elle se passe au temps des Maraudeurs pendant leur 6ème année et peut-être leur 7ème année.

**Genre :** Je la classerais plutôt dans romance/action/aventure.

**Rating :** Bah pour le moment c'est plutôt mimi...mais je préviendrais à chaque chapitre parce que ça risque de ne plus être mimi par la suite!

**Dis clamer :** Rien est à moi, tout est à JKR...sauf...les nouveaux personnages, les nouveaux lieux et bien sûr l'histoire. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire, et je tiens à m'excuser par avance si j'utilise sans le savoir les idées d'autres fics que je n'aurais pas lu!

Voilà, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié.

N'oubliez pas de rewiewer, c'est très important, en bien ou en mal (enfin pas trop quand même!).

BONNE LECTURE !!!!!


	2. Retrouvailles

_Chapitre un : Retrouvailles._  
  
C'était un doux matin d'août. Le soleil commençait à réchauffer doucement l'air matinal, les oiseaux gazouillaient gaiement. Le vent soufflait à peine, faisant légèrement bouger les feuilles des arbres.  
Dans une majestueuse demeure de type coloniale, une jeune fille de 16 ans dormait paisiblement. Tout était tranquille dans la maison, on n'entendait que le tic-tac de la grosse horloge centenaire du salon, quand soudain dans la chambre de la jeune fille : BIP BIP!BIP BIP!BIP BIP!  
  
- Argh! Merde déjà!  
  
Angéla attrapa son réveil et le balança à la travers la pièce.  
  
- C'est pas vrai, je viens à peine de m'endormir, souffla la jeune fille.  
  
Elle souffla et resta allongée 5 mns la tête sous son oreiller puis se décida à se lever.  
  
- Aller ma grande, dit-elle tout haut, grouilles-toi si tu veux revoir ta petite Lily!  
  
En effet, Angéla avait reçu la veille un hibou de sa meilleure amie Lily Evans. Cette dernière l'invitait à passer la journée sur le chemin de traverse. Elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous à 10h00 au chaudron baveur. Les deux jeunes filles entraient toutes les deux en 6ème année à Poudlard dans deux semaines et elles devaient acheter toutes leurs fournitures scolaires.  
Angéla attrapa son réveil qui avait atterri sur le haut de l'armoire, lança le sort "reparo" et regarda l'heure.  
  
- 8h15, ça va je suis pas en retard.  
  
Elle se regarda dans le miroir et ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire satisfait sur ses magnifiques lèvres pulpeuses. Angéla était de taille moyenne, brune, les cheveux bouclés lui tombant sur les épaules. Elle était fine mais pas maigre, ses jambes étaient longues et musclées comme il le fallait, et ses yeux!!! Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu océan dans lesquels beaucoup de garçon auraient voulu s'y noyer. Elle portait un pyja-short très sexy en dentelle rose (cadeau qu'elle s'était fait pour son 16ème anniversaire) qui faisait ressortir son bronzage et épousait à merveille sa poitrine parfaite.  
Elle se retourna, ouvrit grande son armoire, en sortit quelques affaires qu'elle posa sur son lit et alla prendre une douche. 20 mns plus tard, elle rentra dans sa chambre une serviette autour du corps. Elle fit glisser la serviette par terre et commença à s'habiller. Elle avait décidé de porter une superbe robe en soie vert pomme qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et laissait voir la naissance de ses seins. Elle mit des petites sandales blanche à talons, puis se coiffa et se maquilla légèrement. Une fois prête elle se regarda dans le miroir et se dit "J'en connais qui ne vont pas en croire leurs yeux quand ils me verront. J'ai intérêt à faire gaffe sinon Black va me sauter dessus.- Non mais ça pas! Qu'est ce qui te prends de penser à ce type ? Tu deviens folle ma pauvre fille."  
La jeune fille souffla et partit à la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuné.

Angéla souffla et partit dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuné.  
La cuisine était très spacieuse. Elle était composée d'une grande table et d'une dizaine de chaises en chêne. Sur le mur en face de la porte trônait une énorme cheminée en marbre rose. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait un grand buffet en bois brut entièrement sculpté qui servait en parti de garde-manger. A côté de la cheminé il y avait une autre porte qui donnait sur un jardin enchanté composé de mille plantes plus belles les unes que les autres venant du monde entier. La cuisine disposait aussi d'un énorme évier taillé dans la pierre. Bien qu'Angéla était issue d'une très vieille famille de sorciers, il n'y avait pas d'elfes de maison chez les Stevens. Les parents d'Angéla préféraient utiliser leur magie plutôt que d'exploiter ces pauvres créatures.  
En entrant dans la cuisine la jeune fille remarque tout de suite la lettre posée sur la table. Elle se demandait depuis un moment où pouvaient bien être ses parents. Peut-être cette lettre lui donnerait une réponse. Elle la prit et la lut :  
  
_"Ma chérie  
nous avons dû partir plus tôt que prévu mais ne t'inquiète pas nous sommes en sécurité.  
Par prudence tes frères passerons le reste des vacances avec toi et te conduirons au train pour la rentrée. Tu peux inviter ton amie à finir les vacances avec toi.  
Si quelqu'un te demande où nous sommes tu n'auras qu'à dire qu'on est partit en vacances.  
  
Prends soin de toi, nous reprendront contact avec toi à Poudlard.  
  
A bientôt.  
  
Tes parents qui t'aiment très fort."_  
  
Angéla avait immédiatement reconnu la fine écriture de sa mère. Elle avait beau savoir que ses parents ne laissaient rien au hasard elle était quand même un peu inquiète. Avec LUI on ne savait jamais.  
Malgré son inquiétude la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'elle allait passer deux semaines avec ses frères Mick et Mitch, des jumeaux de trois ans ses aînés. Ils s'adoraient tous les trois. Les jumeaux avaient pris très au sérieux leurs rôles de grands frères et l'avaient toujours protégée sans en faire trop. Angéla et ses frères se ressemblaient beaucoup physiquement. Grands, bruns aux yeux bleu, les jumeaux étaient très musclés du à leur entraînement intensif de Quidditch. En effet depuis la fin de leurs études à Poudlard ils étaient devenus joueurs professionnels et ils évoluaient au sein de l'équipe des Welldones. L'un était batteur et l'autre poursuiveur. Ils avaient transmis leur passion pour ce sport à Angéla et cette dernière n'avait pas son pareil pour vous envoyer un cognard. Elle se sentait vraiment à sa place sur un balai, mais bizarrement elle n'avait jamais voulu intégrer l'équipe de Gryffondor malgré les supplications du capitaine Shack McNeel.  
  
Réalisant soudain qu'elle était restée debout dans la cuisine perdue dans ses pensées, elle regarda sa montre (une magnifique montre en or sertie d'émeraudes, cadeau de ses parents pour son anniversaire) :  
  
- Merde 9h50! Je vais être en retard si je ne me grouille pas.  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, elle attrapa son sac dans lequel elle avait négligemment jeté un gloss rose, des lunettes de soleil et son porte-monnaie, prit une pomme dans la coupe de fruits posée sur la table et transplana. Elle adorait voyager comme ça depuis qu'elle avait eu son permis deux semaines plus tôt. Elle atterri dans une petite cour derrière le Chaudron Baveur. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans le pub des sorciers. C'était un endroit crasseux et plutôt sombre, mais malgré la saleté du pub les jeunes aimaient bien s'y retrouver.  
Angéla jeta un coup d'œil à travers la grande salle principale et son regard s'arrêta sur une magnifique rouquine de 16 ans. Angéla s'avança vers elle.

Angéla s'avança vers elle.  
  
- Lily, s'écria-t-elle.  
- Angéla, lui répondit la jeune fille en lui sautant dans les bras. Comme je suis heureuse de te voir.  
  
Les deux amies mirent fin à leur étreinte et Lily ne pu s'empêcher de regarder son amie avec émerveillement.  
  
- Waou! Laisses-moi te regarder. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes vieux pantalons ? Tu est...splendide.  
- Merci, balbutia la jeune fille le rose aux joues. Toi tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi belle.  
  
Lily rougit à son tour. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle la "petite Lily" comme aimait l'appeler Angéla. Elle avait les cheveux auburn légèrement bouclés qui lui tombaient sur les épaule, ses yeux étaient vert émeraude et tout le monde était d'accord pour dire qu'ils étaient unique. Elle avait le visage fin, quelques taches de rousseur et un petit nez légèrement retroussé qui lui donnait un petit air mutin. Elle avait un corps parfait qui en faisait rêver plus d'un. Elle portait une petite jupe plissée blanche et un petit débardeur vert qui faisait ressortir ses yeux.  
Les deux jeunes filles étaient amies depuis l'enfance. Bien que Angéla était de sang pur ses parents avaient toujours voulu qu'elle aille à l'école moldu avant d'intégrer Poudlard. Lily, elle, était de parents moldus. C'est à l'école primaire qu'elles avaient fait connaissance. A l'époque Angéla s'était rendue compte que Lily n'était pas une moldu comme les autres. Elle avait très vite remarqué les pouvoirs de son amie mais n'avait jamais osé lui en parler avant qu'elle ne reçoive sa lettre. Angéla avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer dans l'école moldu et Lily était sa seule vraie amie, alors pour ne pas risquer de la perdre elle lui avait caché sa vraie nature. Elles étaient devenues inséparables et maltés le déménagement d'Angéla deux ans avant leur entrée à Poudlard elles avaient gardé le contact. Leurs liens s'étaient renforcés quand Lily avait appris le jour de ses onze ans qu'elle était une sorcière ainsi que son amie.  
Les deux jeunes filles furent rapidement rejointes par Maria, ravissante blonde aux yeux noisette de taille moyenne et assez menue. A elles trois elles formaient un trio inséparable, toujours soudé quoi qu'il arrive.  
Après avoir longuement discuté de leurs vacances, les trois amies décidèrent d'aller faire leurs emplettes sur le Chemin de Travers. Elles sortirent donc dans la petite cour et Angéla ouvrit le passage dissimulé dans le mur en brique en tapotant celui-ci avec sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard le Chemin de Traverse apparut aux yeux des jeunes filles. La rue grouillait de sorciers habillés plus bizarrement l'uns que les autres.  
Les trois amies s'engouffrèrent dans le passage en souriant, cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'y étaient pas venues ensembles. Elles avaient décider d'aller en premier chez Fleury & Bott pour acheter leurs ouvrages, le matin il y avait toujours moins de monde. Après avoir passé prés d'une heure dans la librairie, elles se dirigeaient vers la boutique de Mme Guipure afin de renouveler leurs robes de sorcières quand Angéla s'arrêta soudainement.  
  
- Dites les filles ?  
- Quoi ? demandèrent les deux autres.  
- Vous n'avez pas faim ?  
  
La jeune fille affichait un tel sérieux que ses deux amies ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
  
- Toi alors, dit Lily après s'être calmée. Quand va tu arrêter de penser à la nourriture ?  
- Je te signale que je n'ai mangé qu'une malheureuse pomme ce matin, s'écria la jeune fille faussement vexée.  
- De toute façon, reprit Maria, ou tu penses à la nourriture ou tu penses aux garçons.  
- Mais, c'est que je suis très gourmande, répondit Angéla d'un air malicieux.  
  
Les deux autres se mirent à rire se demandant quand même si la réflexion d'Angéla était destinée à la nourriture ou aux garçons.  
  
- Bon ça va, dit Lily entre deux fous rires, allons chez Mme Saladeverte.  
- Ah oui, ce nouveau petit resto à côté de chez Ollivender (un l ou deux ? J'sais plus!).  
- Oui c'est celui là. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était super.  
  
Et les trois jeunes filles partirent vers le restaurant. Lily et Maria continuaient de taquiner Angéla. Elles étaient tellement occupées au rire qu'elles n'aperçurent même pas les quatre garçons qui étaient en admirations devant elles quand elles passèrent devant le magasin de Quidditch.

Quand elles entrèrent chez Mme Saladeverte il était presque midi. Elles furent subjuguées par la beauté des lieux. D'apparence petit à l'extérieur, le restaurant était en fait très grand. La pièce principale était composée d'une trentaine de tables en bois recouvertes de magnifiques nappes en soie blanches brodées de fils d'or. Le plafond haut, en alcôve, était décoré d'une fresque représentant les créatures magiques les plus connues du monde sorcier (Centaures, elfes, géants, gobelins, dragons de différentes espèces, sirènes, hippogriffes, etc...), les fenêtres étaient drapées de rideaux d'un blanc éclatant, les murs étaient ornés d'une multitude de tableaux représentants différents personnages de l'histoire de la magie. Au fond de la salle une porte menait aux cuisines où s'affairaient une dizaine d'elfes. Une deuxième porte permettait d'accéder à une salle plus petite que la première. Les différents tables de cette pièce étaient séparées par des paravents qui donnaient aux clients toute l'intimité et la discrétion dont ils avaient besoin.

Les trois jeunes filles décidèrent de s'installer dans la petite salle. La décoration était beaucoup plus chaleureuse que dans la salle principale. Les mûrs étaient recouvert de tentures rouge bordeaux, il n'y avait pas de fenêtres mais la pièce était éclairée par plusieurs torches et des bougies étaient disposées sur les tables. Aucuns tableaux n'étaient présent dans la pièce afin de ne pas déranger la tranquillité des clients.

C'est Lily qui avait absolument voulu se mettre à l'écart « au cas où les maraudeurs pointeraient leurs nez » avait-elle dit. Et elle avait rajouté d'un air dégoûté « je n'ai pas envie de subir les assauts de Potter aujourd'hui ».

Les maraudeurs. Le groupe de garçons le plus aimé de tout Poudlard, sauf des trois filles. Ils étaient aimés parce que c'était sans doute les plus beaux garçons du collège mais leur popularité était aussi due au nombre incalculable de blagues diaboliques qu'ils avaient fait subir aux Serpentards depuis leur première année au collège.

Le groupe des maraudeurs était composé de quatre garçons tous très différents physiquement.

D'abord il y avait Sirius Black, 16 ans, grand, les cheveux d'un noir profond un peu long, quelques mèches retombant négligemment devant ses yeux marron presque noir. Il avait la peau blanche qui contrastait fortement avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Il était musclé à souhait du en partie à son entraînement de Quidditch, il était batteur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Ensuite il y avait James Potter, meilleur ami de Sirius depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. 16 ans, de taille moyenne, il avait les cheveux couleur de jais, les yeux marron, des lunettes rondes et le teint mat. Il était également musclé car il était l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il avait la manie de passer la main dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer à chaque fois que Lily Evans était dans les alentours, dans l'espoir de se faire remarquer d'elle mais cela l'exaspérait plus qu'autre chose.

Puis il y avait Remus Lupin, sans doute le garçon le plus mystérieux du collège mais aussi le seul des quatre garçon à être apprécié par Lily et Angéla. Maria elle le trouvait trop secret. Il avait 16 ans lui aussi, grand, brun, les yeux indéfinissable, mélange de gris, de bleu et de miel. Il avait un charme sauvage qui attirait beaucoup de filles mais il n'était jamais sortit avec aucune d'entre elles. Il avait peur que sa vraie nature ne les fasse fuir : il était un loup-garou et seuls les trois autres maraudeurs parmi les élèves étaient au courrant, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Enfin il y avait Peter Pettigrow. Un garçon petit et gros (ha!ha!ha! Comme c'est drôle ce jeu de mot), brun, les cheveux courts. Il ne pensait qu'à manger. C'était un garçon effacé et beaucoup de gens ce demandait ce qu'il faisait avec les trois autres. Mais il leur était souvent utile pour mettre leurs plans machiavéliques à exécution car les Serpentards ne prenaient garde à lui du fait qu'il était un peu (voir beaucoup) niais.

Nos trois amies parlaient de tous ce qu'elles allaient faire pendant cette nouvelle année dans leur « deuxième maison » lorsque Angéla leur fit signe de se taire. Elle venait d'entendre une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille et qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas entendre aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? murmura Lily.

- Les maraudeurs, répondit Angéla sur le même ton en montrant du doigt une table derrière elles.

- Heureusement qu'il y a ce paravent, dit tout bas Maria.

Angéla réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour savoir quelle serait la meilleure chose à faire quand une lueur démoniaque passa dans ses yeux bleu.

- J'ai une idée, dit Angéla avec un petit sourire démoniaque.

- Racontes.

- Je crois qu'on devrait les espionner.

- Oui.... Lily avait la même lueur dans les yeux que son amie. On pourrait apprendre des choses très intéressantes.

Affichant des sourires de personnes prêtent à faire un mauvais coup les trois jeunes filles se rapprochèrent du paravent afin de ne rien louper de la conversation des garçons.

- Alors James, tu vas encore essayer de sortir avec Evans cette année ? demanda Sirius avec un petit rire moqueur. A moins que l'histoire de juin dernier t'est remis les idées en place.

- Bah ouais, je suis obligé.

- Y'a d'autre filles tu sais!

- Non, il y a aucune fille comme Evans. Tu l'as vu tout à l'heure, elle est encore plus belle qu'avant.

- James n'oublies pas qu'elle a dit qu'elle préférait encore le calamar géant.

Le jeune homme à lunettes lança un regard noir à Pettigrow.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai pu oublier ça ? James sentais la colère monter en lui. Evans est spéciale, c'est la plus belle!

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Cornedrue, souffla Sirius.

Les trois autres garçon se retournèrent vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noir. Peter était étonné, James était contrarié et en colère, personne n'avait le droit de dire que Lily n'était pas la plus belle même sont meilleur ami, quant à Remus il avait un sourire amusé, il était le seul à avoir remarqué la façon dont Sirius avait regardé la jolie fille en robe de soie verte qui accompagnait Lily.

De leur côté, les filles étaient également étonné de l'attitude du jeune homme. Non pas qu'il n'ait jamais trouvé de filles à son goût (en une année il avait plus de « petites amies » que n'importe quel autres garçon) mais jusque là il avait toujours dit que Lily était la plus belle (sans chercher à la draguer, il laissait ça à son ami). Les filles se posaient des questions silencieuses, juste en se regardant, se demandant qui pouvait bien être cette jeune fille. Elles n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda James. Tu as toujours dit que Lily...

- Je sais ce que j'ai toujours dis, interrompit Patmol. Et aujourd'hui je dis qu'il y a une fille encore plus belle que Evans.

- Et peut on savoir qui est cette personne ? Demanda Remus toujours avec le même sourire en coin.

- Stevens, dit Sirius dans un grand sourire.

- Quoi ? S'écria James.

- T'as envie de mourir ? Demanda Peter.

Les deux garçon avaient parlés en même temps, seul Remus n'avait rien dit mais il fixait Sirius intensément, comme si il essayait de le sonder afin de découvrir les pensées de son ami.

De l'autre côté du paravent les filles étaient restées muettes tellement l'annonce du maraudeur leur avait causé un choc. Lily était rouge de colère à cause de Potter et complètement scandalisée par Black. Maria était outrée, mais Angéla était étonnement calme bien que l'on pouvait sentir à sa respiration qu'elle était légèrement énervée.

Alors que Lily fit un mouvement pour se lever et aller dire leurs quatre vérités aux maraudeurs Angéla la retint par le bras et l'obligea à se rassoire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Angéla, chuchota Lily en essayant de contenir sa colère.

- Ne leur montres pas que nous sommes là.

- Mais ? Je ne vais sûrement pas les laisser parler de nous comme ça!!

Lily était excédée et ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son amie. Mais celle-ci avait une très grande capacité de réflexion et elle avait en quelques minutes mis au point un stratagème pour prendre le jeune Black à son propre piège. Elle savait que lorsque le jeune homme trouvait une jeune fille jolie il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la draguer et comme il la trouvait plus que belle !

- Écoutes moi Lily, j'ai un plan. Mais avant d'en dire d'avantage essayons de sortir d'ici sans se faire remarquer.

Par chance elles avaient pris une table assez proche de la porte et elles n'étaient pas obligées de passer devant la table des garçons. Quand elle franchir la porte un des maraudeurs s'aperçut de leur présence mais il préféra ne pas en parler aux trois autres./

Une fois dehors Lily laissa éclater sa colère.

- Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ? Il s'imagine que notre Angéla va se laisser avoir comme toutes ses pauvres cloches qui gloussent dés qu'elles le voient arriver!!

- Calmes-toi Lily.

- Et ce Potter de malheur qui a encore l'intention de me harceler...

- MAIS VAS-TU TE CALMER A LA FIN !!!! Hurla Angéla dans la rue.

Plusieurs passants se retournèrent et Lily, subitement gênée, essaya de se calmer. Maria, elle, attendait stoïquement qu'Angéla leur révèle son plan.

Angéla entraîna ses amies un peu à l'écart des regards indiscrets. Elles regarda les deux filles avec un petit sourire pervers et rompit le silence :

- Ca fait déjà quelques mois que j'ai envie de faire comprendre à ce crétin de Black que c'est mal de jouer avec les sentiments des gens.

La jeune fille attendit quelques secondes puis reprit avec un sourire encore plus machiavélique :

- Après ce que je viens d'entendre j'ai décidé de le prendre à son propre piège.

- Quoi ? Lily était un peu affolée. Tu vas le draguer, c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ma Lily chérie, je vais pas sortir avec ce minable prétentieux. Je vais juste l'allumer un peu et quand il sera sur le point de se lancer il se prendra une claque magistrale.

- Peut être que je devrais faire le même chose avec ce Potter ! Dit Lily avec un sourire en coin.

- Impossible.

- Et pourquoi ça chère amie ?

- Parce que...parce que...parce que tu ne le détestes pas tant que ça, répondit Angéla dans un souffle.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit, elle avait les joues rouge vermeil. Comment sa meilleure amie pouvait dire une horreur pareil, insinuer que elle Lily Evans pourrait ne pas détester James Potter, le pire garçon qui lui ai été donné de connaître. Devant la mine déconfite de son amie Angéla reprit :

- C'est bon Lily, c'était une blague.

- Ouais bah des blagues comme ça tu te les gardes compris. Et ne t'avises plus de me parler de ce Po...de lui.

Mais le fait est que Angéla venait de faire surgir une multitude de questions dans la tête de notre jeune amie. Elle en était tellement troublée qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à prononcer son nom. « Reprend-toi ma fille. Tu le déteste se type et tu le sais très bien. » se dit Lily. « Oui mais il n'est pas si terrible que ça, il a même faillit me faire rire en juin dernier. Bon d'accord je ne supporte pas son arrogance ni sa prétention. » « Ah tu vois ! Tu ne le supportes pas ! » « Oui mais d'un autre côté il est beau garçon. » A cette pensée Lily se mit une claque mentale.

Toute à ses pensées Lily n'avait pas entendu le reste de la conversation de ses deux amies.

(Pendant les pensées de Lily)

- C'est dommage que ce petit jeu ne durera pas longtemps, dit Maria après un temps de réflexion.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Angéla.

- Bah c'est simple. Si Black a envie de sortir avec toi et que tu le dragues, il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour essayer de t'embrasser.

- Ah oui t'a raison, j'avais pas pensé à ça.

- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai peut-être une solution. Mais nous devrions peut être aller ailleurs, on ne sait jamais les maraudeurs pourraient sortir.

- Ouais, allons-y, dit Angéla. Lily ? Lily... tu m'entends ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Eh ben alors on pense à son amoureux.

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, dit Lily en soufflant.

- Aller viens, on va acheter nos robes.

Angéla attrapa le bras de Lily, de l'autre elle tenait ses livres, Maria s'était mise de l'autre côté de Lily et les trois jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la boutique de Mme Guipure. Maria préférait attendre qu'elles soient complètement seules pour reprendre leur discussion « plan drague », « il y a des oreilles partout » avait-elle dit.

Sur le chemin elles croisèrent plusieurs élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle (les deux autres maisons de Poudlard avec Gryffondor et Serpentard). Elles en avaient d'ailleurs été étonné car la plupart des collégiens de Poudlard attendaient le dernier moment pour faire leurs achats scolaires. Elles étaient presque arrivées chez Mme Guipure et étaient plus que satisfaites de n'avoir rencontré aucun Serpentard quand elles entendirent une voix traînante derrière elles qui les interpellait :

- Mais que vois-je, dit un jeune homme aux cheveux blond presque blanc. Ne serait-ce pas la sang de bourbe et le fille indigne de sa famille ?

- La ferme Malfoy, répondit Maria en sortant sa baguette. Si tu insultes encore une fois mes amies je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

- Et que comptes-tu me faire petite sotte ?

Voyant que ça risquait de tourner en bagarre Angéla s'approcha dangereusement de Malfoy, leurs corps n'étaient séparés que de quelques millimètres. Le jeune homme de 18 ans eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit l'éclair qui passa dans le regard bleu océan de la jeune fille. Elle se rapprocha d'avantage et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Allons Lucius, que va dire ta chère mère lorsqu'elle verra que tu te fais encore pipi dessus à ton âge, et dans la rue en plus ?

- QUOI ? Hurla Malfoy. Mais qu'est-ce...

Angéla se recula, elle n'avait prononcé aucune formule ni même sortit sa baguette (étrange me direz-vous !), mais on pouvait voir une magnifique tache humide au niveau de l'entrejambe de l'ancien Serpentard. Celui-ci, pourtant d'un blanc cadavérique en temps normal, devint rouge sang et partit en courant non sans avoir lancer quelques insultes et menaces aux trois jeunes filles. Celles-ci éclatèrent de rire, elles riaient tellement qu'elles s'en étouffaient presque. Quelques beaux qui avaient regardé la scène ricanaient également.

Après quelques minutes de franche rigolade, les trois Gryffondor reprirent la direction de la boutique de robes de sorcier. Quelques minutes plus tard elles entraient chez Mme Guipure.

La boutique était composée d'une pièce de taille moyenne avec de la moquette au sol. La décoration était assez sobre et il y avait quelques modèles de robes exposés ici ou là. En face de la porte était disposé un très grand comptoir en bois d'ébène. A côté du comptoir il y avait un passage dissimulé par un rideau en velours vert sombre qui menait aux cabines d'essayage. Lorsque les trois amies étaient entrées une petite clochette avait retenti dans toute la boutique. Quelques secondes plus tard une sorcière assez âgée et à l'air sévère passa le rideau.

- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, dit-elle sèchement.

- Bonjour Madame, répondirent-elles en chœur.

Mme Guipure les toisa un moment puis reprit d'une voix assez dure.

- Il est trop tôt pour Poudlard.

- En fait si, c'est pour Poudlard. Nous entrons en 6ème année, dit Lily avec un beau sourire.

La propriétaire de la boutique la regarda par-dessus ses petites lunettes ronde comme si la jeune sorcière venait de dire une absurdité. Angéla reprit :

- Nous n'aimons pas venir au dernier moment.

- Bon très bien, dit la vieille femme. Montez sur ces tabourets.

Les jeunes filles s'exécutèrent. Pendant que le mètre prenait les mensurations des trois amies la sorcière aux lunettes prenait des notes sur un vieux bout de parchemin plus qu'usé. Au bout de plusieurs minutes la sorcière agita sa baguette et le mètre retourna sur le comptoir.

- Allez vous asseoir, dit Mme Guipure? Je vous préviendrait quand vos robes seront prêtes.

- Très bien, répondirent les trois jeunes sorcières ensemble.

Mme Guipure disparut derrière le rideau laissant les trois amies seules.

Les trois amies attendaient leurs nouvelles robes pour l'école quand la porte s'ouvrit. Les jeunes filles tournèrent la tête et à leur grand désespoir elles virent entrer quatre garçons pris d'un fou rire. Maria chuchota un « laisses-le faire » à Angéla. La jeune fille comprit alors la solution au problème que Maria avait soulevé un peu plus tôt.

Les filles détournèrent les yeux avant que les garçons ne les voient et elles firent comme-ci de rien n'était.

Après s'être enfin calmés les garçons aperçurent les trois jeunes filles. James et Sirius commencèrent à gonflèrent leur poitrine genre « moi je suis le beau » et s'avancèrent vers les filles suivis de Remus et de Peter.

- Salut les filles, dirent-ils ensemble.

Les deux garçons affichaient tous les deux leur sourire le plus charmeur.

- Dégage Potter, s'écria Lily qui rien que de le voir était déjà énervée.

Angéla et Maria comme à leur habitude firent un signe de tête aux garçon. Angéla rajouta un sourire lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Remus, mais elle avait affiché une parfaite indifférence quand elle avait regardé Sirius, chose qu'elle avait toujours fait avec le jeune homme. Lui par contre ne semblait indifférent à la jeune fille.

- Dis donc Stevens, tu as comment dire...changé.

Sirius était plus troublé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et il sentait que ses joues commençait à rougir. « Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à rougir, elle t'as même pas regardé. » se dit-il. « Aller, reprends-toi. Dis-toi que c'est une fille comme les autres. » « Mais c'est bien ça le problème c'est pas une fille comme les autres. » Tout à ses pensées, le jeune homme ne se rendit pas compte qu'Angéla le regardait du coin de l'œil avec un sourire satisfait. Remus, lui, l'aperçut et regarda la scène d'un air amusé comme-ci il comprenait les pensées des deux jeunes gens. Car si Angéla paraissait indifférent dans sa tête s'était tout autre chose. Elle n'avait pas revu Black depuis la fin des cours et ce deux derniers mois l'avaient changé. « Putain qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! J'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était aussi musclé. » « Arrêtes tout de suite Angéla. C'est de Black que tu parles. Un crétin fini. Il est pas beau, il est laid. » « Oh il est pas si laid....Si, si il est très laid. » Angéla n'était pas très convaincu par cette dernière pensée. Et lorsque que leurs regards se croisèrent elle ressentit une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac mais se refusa à y prêter attention.

De leur côté James et Lily étaient encore en train de se disputer parce que le jeune homme venait de sortir son vif d'or pour s'amuser avec. Lily ne supportait pas quand il faisait ça. Elle le trouvait encore plus prétentieux.

- Potter, cesses de jouer avec cette balle! S'exclama Lily.

- Pourquoi ? Je fais ce que je veux!

- Tu m'énerves Potter. Je sais même pas pourquoi je te parles, répondit la jeune fille au bord de l'exaspération.

- Mais c'est parce que tu m'aimes Lily chérie.

- NE M'APPELLES PAS COMME CA. ET SACHES QUE JE SUIS LOIN DE T'AIMER, JE DIRAIS PLUTOT QUE JE TE DETESTE !!!!

- Oh mais ne serait-ce pas pour dissimuler les sentiments amoureux que tu as pour moi que tu t'énerves comme ça ? Demanda Cornedrue sûr de lui un large sourire aux lèvres.

CLAC !

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers Lily et James. Lily était au bord des larmes tellement elle était hors d'elle. Quant à James, on pouvait voir une magnifique marque rouge sur sa joue gauche. Il porta sa main à sa joue endolorie et la frotta doucement.

- Mais Lily ? Pourquoi tu...

- La ferme Potter ! S'exclama Maria. Tu es si débile que ça pour ne pas comprendre ?

- Viens Lily, dit Angéla en la prenant par la taille. Vous êtes vraiment plus stupides que je ne le pensais. Quand comprendrez vous que nous ne sommes des ces cruches qui gloussent dés que vous apparaissez quelque part ?

Puis se tournant vers Lunard elle reprit :

- Remus tu me déçois. Je pensais que tu savais mieux choisir tes amis. Je pensais aussi qu'en traînant avec toi ils pourraient changer, rajouta-t-elle en regardant Sirius. Mais visiblement je me suis trompée.

- Eh ! Mais moi je ne suis pas comme ça, s'exclama Peter que l'on n'avait pas entendu jusque là.

- La ferme Queudver, s'écrièrent James et Sirius en même temps.

Au même moment Mme Guipure alertée par les cris entra dans la pièce. Elle jeta un regard noir aux jeunes sorciers.

- Nous sommes désolés Madame, dit Angéla en baissant les yeux.

- Bon. Voilà vos robes Mesdemoiselles. Allez les essayer.

Les trois jeunes gilles ne demandèrent pas leur reste et se dirigèrent sans un mot vers le rideau de velours.

- Quant à vous Messieurs, reprit la vielle sorcière, arrêtez vos enfantillages et montez sur les tabourets.

Les quatre garçons s'exécutèrent. Pendant que le mètre répétait les mêmes mouvements que pour les sorcières, Remus prit la parole.

- Tu y as été un peu fort cette fois-ci Cornedrue.

- Mais j'ai toujours fais ça avec elle, commença James.

- Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi elle te détestait ?

- Mais...

- Tu n'as jamais su y faire avec les filles, mon frère, interrompit Patmol. Et avec Evans c'est encore pire.

- Moi je croyais que les fille aimaient bien les garçons sûr d'eux, s'exclama Peter.

- Peter, souffla Sirius. Qu'est-ce que t'y connais en fille, hein ? Combien de petite amie as-tu eux pour savoir ce qu'elles aiment ? ZERO !!!! Alors parles de ce que tu connais, d'accord ?

Queudver enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules et marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été populaire comme Patmol, Cornedrue ou même Lunard. Il avait espéré qu'en faisant parti des maraudeurs il y gagnerait en popularité auprès des filles, mais il passait toujours inaperçu. Il lui était arrivé parfois de détester ses amis à cause de ça. Mais il chassait tout de suite cette pensée de sa tête car s'étaient ses amis, les seuls qu'il avait.

- Écoutes James, reprit Remus. Je pense que tu devrais t'excuser auprès de Lily.

- Je vois pas pourquoi, marmonna James.

- Je vais te dire pourquoi, moi, dit Remus. Parce que tu veux sortir avec elle et que si tu ne t'excuses pas tu n'auras plus aucune chance.

- Tu veux dire que tout n'est pas perdu avec Lily, s'écria James dont le visage s'illumina à la dernière phrase de Lunard.

- Uniquement si tu lui fais de plates excuses.

A ce moment les trois jeunes filles franchirent le rideau et payèrent leurs robes. Elles s'apprêtaient à sortir de la boutique quand James attrapa le bras de Lily. Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir en dégageant son bras.

- Je suis désolé Lily pour tout à l'heure, dit James visiblement sincère.

- Ah oui ! S'exclama la jeune fille qui essayait de paraître énervée. Eh bien saches que moi je ne suis AB-SO-LU-ME-NT pas désolée pour la gifle.

Elle avait essayé d'être en colère, mais elle avait lu tellement de sincérité dans le yeux du jeune sorcier qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à le détester à ce moment là. Lily rejoignait ses amies prés de la porte quand elle se retourna soudain, et sans vraiment regarder James, elle lui lança entre les dents :

- Et ne m'appelles plus jamais Lily, c'est clair ?

Et les trois jeunes filles quittèrent la boutique sans attendre de réponse. James biaisa la tête, les yeux rouge à force de retenir ses larmes. « C'est fichu », se dit-il. « Elle n'a même pas accepté mes excuses ». « Tu parles, drôles d'excuses », lui souffla sa conscience. « Ouais. J'suis qu'un crétin. » Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de Lunard.

- Laisses-lui du temps, lui dit-il. Ca ira mieux à la rentrée.

- Messieurs, interrompit Mme Guipure. Allez essayer vos robes.

Et comme les trois sorcières un peu plu tôt, les quatre maraudeurs disparurent derrière le rideau.

Lily, Angéla et Maria étaient retournées au Chaudron Baveur. Lily n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois malgré tous les efforts déployés par Angéla et Maria. Elles s'étaient installées à la même table que le matin et avaient commandé trois bièraubeures.

- Lily, dit Angéla pour la énième fois. Tu vas nous faire la gueule encore longtemps ?

- Mais je ne fais pas la gueule, répondit Lily.

- Elle a parlé, elle a parlé, s'exclama Angéla en tapant dans ses mains.

- Oh ma petite Lily, t'as retrouvé la parole, la taquina Maria en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis tellement contente pour toi.

Les trois jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire.

- Je suis désolée les filles, dit Lily entre deux fous rire.

- C'est bon, t'inquiète, dit Maria.

- Au fait les filles, interrompit Angéla. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lily.

- Et bien voilà ! Mes parents sont partis en vacances ce matin et ils m'ont dis que si je voulais je pouvais vous inviter à passer le reste des vacances à la maison. Si vos parents sont d'accord, bien sûr.

- Mais c'est génial, s'écrièrent Lily et Maria.

- Deux semaines rien que nous trois, reprit Lily.

- En fait non, dit Angéla d'une petite voix. Il y aura Mick et Mitch.

- Oh ! C'est encore mieux, dit Maria toute excitée (elle avait un faible pour un des jumeaux). J'adore tes frères.

- Bon alors j'attend vos hibou ce soir pour confirmer, dit Angéla en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

- Considères que c'est d'accord, répondit Lily en suivant son amie. Ma mère t'adore, elle n'y verra pas d'objections.

- Super ! Et n'oubliez pas de préciser à quelle heure vous arriverez. A demain.

Et Angéla, qui était entrée dans la cheminée, disparut dans une grande flamme verte. Lily disparut à son tour suivit de Maria.

Voilà...j'espère que ça vous à plu. dites-le moi au travers de vos précieuses rewiew!!


	3. Retour à Poudlard

_Salut à tous!_

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos rewiew mais je vais faire une réponse commune pour aujourd'hui : donc je suis trés heureuse que ma fic vous plaise et j'espère que vous continuerez à la lire._

_Merci à : Agua, Loulou 31, Ana, Sadesirius et Sakumi._

_Je vous signale aussi que je ne posterais qu'un chapitre par semaine, si je peux. Mais quoi qu'il en soit je n'abandonnerais pas ma fic!_

_Maintenant place à la lecture !!_

_(P.S.) : je ne remettrais pas le disclamer à chaque fois._

* * *

_Chapitre deux : Retour à Poudlard._

Le lendemain Angéla était toute excitée en sachant que ses deux amies allaient arriver dans quelques heures. Mick et Mitch, eux, étaient tout aussi ravis. Ils adoraient Lily et la considéraient comme leur deuxième sœur . Quant à Maria, Mitch ne cachait pas qu'il la trouvait à son goût.

Il était 15h00 quand elles débarquèrent dans un gros POP dans la cuisine avec leurs malles et leur hibou. Les jumeaux se mirent en devoir de transporter leurs affaires dans la chambre d'Angéla qu'elle avait agrandi pour l'occasion.

Commença alors deux semaines de plaisirs simples : farniente au bord de la piscine familiale, séances d'esthétisme façon moldu et sorcier pour les filles, séances de musculation pour les garçons, mais surtout matchs de Quidditch à répétition pour tous le monde. Mitch et Maria s'étaient rapprochés sans pour autant sortir ensemble, le fait de ne pas se voir pendant 10 mois ne leur plaisait pas trop.

Malgré la fatigue des activités de la journée, Angéla avait du mal à s'endormir. Un soir, une personne hantait ses pensées plus que d'habitude. L'image de Sirius Black revenait en force dans son esprit malgré tous les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour essayer de le chasser de sa tête. Elle revoyait son beau visage net et son sourire qui faisait craquer toutes les filles. « Arrêtes ! » se dit-elle. « Ne tombes pas dans le piège. Tu ne peux pas, tu ne DOIS pas tomber amoureuse, et surtout pas de lui. » « Je sais. Mais pourquoi ne puis-je pas aimer comme toutes les filles de mon âge ? Et Sirius est aussi bien, voir mieux que certains ! » « Tu l'appelles par son prénom ? » reprit sa conscience. « Tu sais ce que grand-père a dit : mettre le moins de personnes possible en danger. Il y a déjà Lily et Maria qui courent un risque en traînant avec toi, c'est bien assez. »

- Plutôt mourir que vivre seule, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Demanda Lily en redressant la tête.

- Rien. Désolée si je t'ai réveillé, dit Angéla d'un air las.

- Je ne dormais pas, je réfléchissait.

- Tu as des problèmes ? Tu veux m'en parler ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Toi aussi tu peux tout me dire.

Lily riva son regard vert émeraude dans les yeux bleu de son maie essayant d'y lire la raison de sa lassitude.

- Je ne te cache rien, répondit froidement Angéla.

- N'oubliez pas à qui vous parlez Angéla Katheryn Rose Stevens. Je te connais depuis l'enfance et je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai toujours su que tu me cachais quelque chose, même si je n'en ai jamais parlé. Mais cela ne peux plus durer.

- Je ne peux rien te dire, répondit Angéla en baissant la tête.

- Je suis ta meilleure amie, reprit Lily d'une voix douce. Je peux peut-être d'aider.

- Personne ne peut m'aider, souffla Angéla les larmes aux yeux. Je suis condamnée à ne pas pouvoir connaître l'amour à cause de LUI.

- Qui LUI ? Demanda Lily intriguée. Tu parles de Black ?

- Non.

- Mais alors de qui parles-tu ?

- Pas ce soir Lily, répondit Angéla avec un sourire triste. Pas maintenant. Bientôt tu sauras, c'est promis. Mais je dois d'abord trouver le moyen de vous mettre à l'abris avant de tout vous dire. Si jamais IL découvre qui je suis, beaucoup de personne mourront.

- Mais de qui parles-tu à la fin ? Demanda Lily au bord de l'énervement.

Angéla regarda son amie et répondit dans un souffle :

- Voldemort.

Lily réprima un frisson quand elle entendit ce nom. Comme pour presque tous les sorciers, ce simple nom lui faisait peur. Il faut dire que Voldemort était un sorcier très puissant, l'un des plus puissant du monde, et il avait choisit de faire le mal. Il voulait purifier la terre en tuant le plus de moldus possible ainsi que les « sang de bourbe ». Il avait réussi à endoctriner beaucoup de sorciers de familles nobles qui désormais se faisaient appeler les « Mangemorts ». Parmi les fidèles serviteurs de Voldemort on retrouvait les familles Malefoy, Grabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Macnair ou encore Rockwood. La famille Black comptait aussi parmi les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans pour autant être des mangemorts. Sirius, lui, ne partageait pas les convictions de sa famille. D'ailleurs il était le seul avec Andromèda, sa cousine, à ne pas avoir été à Serpentard.

Après un long silence Lily reprit la parole :

- Angéla, pourquoi dois-tu te cacher de Tu-sais-qui ?

- Tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment c'est que je pourrais lui être très utile, répondit la jeune sorcière. Mais je préfère me tuer si il le faut plutôt que de m'allier avec ce monstre.

Ca lui avait fait du bien d'en parler à sa meilleure amie. Elle se sentait plus calme maintenant. Elle s'apprêtait à questionner son amie sur ce qui la tracassait, quand soudain elle fut prise de panique. Une grande angoisse l'oppressait mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Elle se mit à penser à sa cousine, qui habitait en France, et là elle ressentit un grand danger. Sans rien expliquer à Lily qui était interloquée et inquiète, elle prit une plume, de l'encre et griffonna quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin.

_« Grand-père,_

_Je sens un grand danger menacer Ludivine. Faites vite._

_Angéla. » _

Elle appela Comète, son hibou noir aux reflets rouge. Elle lui attacha la lettre à la patte, et lui murmura :

- C'est pour grand-père. Vas vite.

Le hibou partit sans attendre. Angéla laissa couler quelques larmes lorsque Lily enroula ses bras autour des épaules de son amie.

_- _Je suis sûre que tout ira bien, dit la jeune fille.

_- _Merci Lily. Heureusement que je t'ai prés de moi.

C'était le jour de la rentrée. Angéla n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles de sa cousine, mais elle ne ressentait plus aucun danger, elle n'était donc pas inquiète. Il était 8h et elle était en train de finir de s'habiller (petite jupe noir et débardeur blanc laissant voir le nombril) lorsque Lily émergea suivit de Maria.

- Salut les filles, s'écria-t-elle. Bien dormis ?

- Toi oui, on dirait, répondit Lily dans un bâillement.

- C'est la rentrée, c'est super ! S'exclama Angéla.

- Parle pour toi. Moi je vais encore devoir supporter Potter !

- Rooo Lily ! Il ne t'insupporte pas tant que ça, reprit Angéla.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ma petite Lily, je suis sûre qu'au fond il n'est pas comme ça, dit Angéla.

- Penses-tu la même chose au sujet de Black ? Demanda Lily d'un air malicieux.

- Peut-être, répondit simplement la jeune fille.

- Une chose est sûre, intervint Maria, c'est que Lupin n'est pas différent de ce qu'il paraît être.

- Tu te trompes Maria. Tu ne le connais pas comme Lily et moi le connaissons.

Pour la petite histoire, Lily, Angéla et Remus s'étaient liés d'amitié alors qu'ils avaient un projet d'étude en potion à faire en 4ème année. Ils avaient du travailler ensemble pendant plus d'un mois, et c'est à ce moment là que les deux jeunes sorcières avaient découvert qu'il était un loup-garou, mais elles ne lui en avaient jamais parler de peur qu'il ne leurs adresse plus la parole.

- Je suis sûre qu'il cache un lourd secret, reprit la jeune blonde.

- Tout le monde à ses petits secrets, renchérit Lily adressant un rapide coup d'œil à Angéla.

- De plus Remus est garçon très gentil et toujours là quand on a besoin de lui, dit cette dernière.

- Alors pourquoi tu sors pas avec lui ? Lui lança violemment Maria.

- Mais parce que moi je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

- Mais moi non plus, rétorqua Maria qui sentait la colère la gagner.

- Mais qui a dit que tu l'était ? Demanda Lily avec un petit sourire.

- Fichez moi la paix avec lui.

- Aurions-nous vu juste ma chère Lily ?

- J'en ai bien l'impression.

- Vous dites n'importe quoi, s'écria la jeune fille. Je vais prendre une douche.

La jeune fille quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, laissant la brune et la rousse ravies.

- Elle l'aime, c'est certain, dit Angéla.

- C'est évident, répliqua Lily. Elle cache ses sentiments en faisant croire qu'elle le déteste. Classique.

- Oh oui, c'est sûr ! D'ailleurs ce n'est pas la seule à faire ça.

- De qui tu parles ? Demanda la rousse sur la qui-vive.

- Bah, je sais pas moi. T'as pas une petite idée ?

- Arrêtes avec Potter, d'accord ? Il m'énerve, je le déteste.

- Mais bien sûr !

- Si, c'est vrai. Il est arrogant et prétentieux. Tout ce que je déteste.

- C'est vrai, mais il est beau, il a un charme fou, et les blagues qu'il fait aux Serpentards te font bien rire, je le sais.

Lily souffla. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle le savait depuis longtemps mais s'était toujours refusée de l'admettre.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, t'as gagné. Mais je ne sortirais jamais avec lui tant qu'il sera aussi prétentieux.

- Je le savais, je le savais.

Angéla sautait dans la chambre tellement elle était contente. Son amie venait enfin de reconnaître qu'elle avait des sentiments pour le maraudeur à lunettes. Après quelques instants de joie Angéla reprit la parole :

- Je vais préparer le petit déj'.

- Ok.

Pendant ce temps dans la douche, la blonde Maria se laissait aller à ses réflexions. « Elles ont peut-être raison au fond. J'agis de la même manière avec Lupin que Lily avec Potter, et je sûre qu'elle l'aime. » Elle souffla. « Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ! Je n'aime pas Remus ! Remus....Il est toujours calme, discret, même quand il fait une blague aux Serpents. Et ce il doit être agréable d'être dans ses bras. » « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Arrêtes de penser à lui comme ça ! N'oublie pas que c'est un maraudeurs. Et si ça trouve il n'aime pas les filles. Il n'a jamais eu de petite amie. » Elle secoua sa tête afin de chasser l'image du jeune sorcier, puis sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette. Elle sortit dans le couloir et y croisa Lily.

- Je prends mon tour, dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Maria lui sourit en retour et entra dans la chambre vide. Elle s'habilla rapidement d'un jean taille basse à la base évasée (vive les 70's !) et d'un T-Shirt rouge moulant mettant en valeur sa jolie poitrine. Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval laissant s'échapper quelques mèches. Puis elle descendit rejoindre Angéla et les jumeaux dans la cuisine. Lily arriva quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une petite robe verte à fine bretelles. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux libre .

Après un petit déjeuné copieux, il fut temps de partir en direction de la gare de King's Cross où les trois jeunes filles devaient prendre le Poudlard Express sur la voie 9 ¾. Il avait été décidé la veille par les jumeaux qu'ils prendraient la voiture familiale (une vieille Roll Royce qui ressemblait à une Limousine à l'intérieur) pour ce rendre à la gare. Ils arrivèrent à 10h30, le départ était prévu à 11h, ce qui laissait aux jeunes sorcières le temps de trouver un compartiment vide. Avec les jumeaux, qui s'étaient chargés des bagages, elles avaient du attendre presque 10 minutes avant de pouvoir franchir la barrière qui menait à la voie 9 ¾, entre les voies 9 et 10, tellement il y avait de moldus. Quand ils purent enfin traverser la barrière les jeunes sorcières s'aperçurent qu'il y avait déjà beaucoup d'élèves sorciers accompagnés de leurs parents.

- Vous devriez vous dépêcher les filles, dit Mitch. Il vous reste à peine un quart d'heure avant le départ.

- Tu as raison grand frère, s'exclama Angéla. Nous devrions aller tout de suite vers l'arrière du train. Nous avons plus de chance de trouver un wagon de libre là-bas.

- Oui chef, répondirent Lily et Maria à l'unisson.

Elles venaient à peine de monter dans le dernier wagon quand elles entendirent le sifflet du chef de quai. Elles dirent au revoir à Mitch et Mick et ces derniers eurent juste le temps de descendre du train avant que celui-ci ne se mette en branle.

Elles mirent 5 bonnes minutes à trouver un compartiment de libre vers le milieu du wagon. Elles hissèrent leurs malles et les cages de leurs hiboux dans les filets au dessus des banquettes et s'écroulèrent sur celles-ci en soupirant de tout leur souffle.

- On rentre chez nous, dit Maria avec un large sourire.

- Ouais, enfin !

Angéla ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant voir un jeune homme de taille moyenne les cheveux noir, un peu long, un nez pointu et le regard mauvais. La jeune sorcière regarda vers la porte en posant le livre qu'elle venait de prendre. Aucune expression n'apparaissait sur son magnifique visage. Lily et Maria lancèrent un regard noir au jeune sorcier.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Rogue ? Demanda Maria de sa voix la plus froide.

- Je suis venu voir la sang de bourbe, répondit Rogue avec un rictus démoniaque.

Angéla se raidit en entendant l'insulte proférée sur sa meilleure amie. Son regard était rempli de haine. Lily devint rouge de colère. Angéla se leva calmement et s'approcha du jeune homme. Celui-ci commençait à se demander si il n'aurait pas mieux fait de passer son chemin mais ne laissa rien paraître.

- Tu l'insulte encore un fois et je te jure que tu le regretteras, lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur Stevens.

- Tu as l'air d'oublier un chose Rogue, intervint Maria. Tu es tout seul.

- Hahahaha!!!! Tout le monde sait que la sang de bourbe est trop intelligente pour faire usage de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Quant à toi Glestown tu n'es qu'une sang mêlé. Et puis vous n'êtes que des.........filles!

Il avait pris un air dégoûté en prononçant le dernier mot. Soudain une voix l'interpella dans son dos :

- Et nous Snivellus ma puce, tu nous prends pour des filles ?

Rogue se retourna prit de panique. Il se retrouvait nez à nez avec Black et Potter, ses deux ennemis jurés, et il savait de quoi ils étaient capable. Il n'avait pas oublié l'humiliation cuisante qu'il avait subi en juin dernier. En plus, il était complètement coincé. Les deux maraudeurs bloquaient la porte et derrière lui se trouvaient les trois filles à qui il avait essayé de faire peur à l'instant.

- Eh bien alors Rogue chéri tu ne te souvient pas de moi ? Se moqua Sirius. Tu me fais de la peine tu sais.

Sirius faisait une moue boudeuse qui fit éclater de rire Angéla et Maria. Lily, elle se retenait à grand peine de rire. Elle se défendait toujours de rire ouvertement des blagues des maraudeurs.

Rogue se retourna et lança un regard méprisant aux deux jeunes sorcières. James venait de sortir sa baguette et s'apprêta à lancer un sort au Serpentard quand Lily s'écria :

- POTTER LAISSES LE !!!!

- Mais pourquoi tu prends toujours sa défense ? Demande James et Sirius en même temps.

- Laisses le partir qu'il nous fiche la paix, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

En fait, Lily ne voulait pas se disputer avec James et les attaques que ce dernier faisait continuellement sur Rogue étaient toujours un sujet de dispute. Angéla et Maria virent le regard légèrement triste de leur amie, Maria se tourna vers les deux Gryffondor.

- Poussez-vous qu'il dégage de notre compartiment.

Les garçons se poussèrent et le Serpentard ne demanda pas son reste et partit en courrant de peur qu'ils change d'avis.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Peter qui ne s'était pas encore montré (trouillard !!!!)

- Restez si vous voulez, répondit Maria.

- Où est Remus, demanda Lily soudain intéressée par ses chaussures.

- Réunion de préfets, répondit Sirius.

James s'assit à côté d'Angéla, en face de Lily (pour pouvoir la regarder !), Sirius prit place de l'autre côté d'Angéla, à son grand désespoir. « Comment je fais faire pour résister moi si il se colle à moi comme ça ? » se dit-elle. Peter s'installa entre Maria et Lily. L'ambiance était plutôt tendu personne ne parlait vraiment. James n'avait pas essayé de taquiner Lily, ce qui étonna fortement la jeune sorcière. Sirius avait demandé plusieurs fois à Angéla pourquoi elle ne voulait pas faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch mais celle-ci restait vague sur se raisons. « Si je te disais que c'est parce que j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me retenir si je te vois torse nu, tu ne me croirais pas. » se dit-elle. « Arrêtes Angéla ! Tu ne dois pas entrée dans sa vie. Si tu l'aimes un peu ne le mets pas en danger! » « Maudite conscience. J'ai le droit de rêver quand même ! »

Remus arriva une heure plus tard. Il fut très étonné de tous les voir dans le même compartiment sans se bagarrer. L'ambiance se détendit un peu à son arrivée et le reste du voyage se passa sans anicroches. La tension avait fait place aux rires quand ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré au Lard.

Comme à l'accoutumé les premières années furent emmenés par Rubeus Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard, qui devait leurs faire traverser le lac sur de petites embarcations. C'était la coutume. Hagrid était un hybride par sa mère qui était une géante. Ce qui fait que l'homme paraissait effrayant de par sa très grande taille et son air bourru, mais il était extrêmement gentil. Tous les élèves l'aimaient bien. Tous, sauf les Serpentards. Les élèves de la seconde jusqu'à la septième année étaient conduis à Poudlard dans des calèches tirées par un attelage qu'on ne voyait pas.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les immenses portes du château. Les sorciers descendirent des calèches et gravirent les marches du perron, puis pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Cette dernière affichait toujours la même décoration. Cinq grandes tables prenaient pratiquement toute la place. Il y avait une table pour chacune des quatre maisons (Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard) au-dessus desquelles pendaient des étendards aux couleurs des maison. La cinquième table était disposée perpendiculairement aux quatre autres. C'était la table des professeurs au milieu de laquelle trônait une imposante chaise recouverte d'or, la place du directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledor. Les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur table respective et attendirent dans le brouhaha des conversations et affamés l'arrivée des premières années pour la répartition.

Au bout de quelques minutes les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur une sorcière assez âgée à l'air pincée, le Professeur MacGonagall. Elle était suivit de prés par des enfants de onze ans, tous impressionnés par la grandeur et la beauté du château. Certains affichaient une certaine inquiète, d'autres étaient visiblement déjà au courrant du déroulement de la cérémonie de répartition.

Le Pr MacGonagall s'avança jusqu'au bas de l'estrade où se trouvait la table des professeurs suivit des élèves. Elle s'arrêta à côté d'un tabouret sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau pointu tout rapiécé. Après quelques secondes une large ouverture apparut sur le bord du choixpeau magique sous les yeux écarquillés des 1ère année. Le choixpeau magique entama son éternelle chanson (pas d'idée et je voulais pas copier les livres !). Au bout de quelques minutes le choixpeau se tut et le Pr MacGonagall prit la parole :

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret (elle le montra de la main) et je vous poserai le choixpeau sur la tête. C'est lui qui décidera dans quelle maison vous passerez les sept prochaines années.

On entendit quelques murmures et quelques questions comme : « Mais comment un vulgaire chapeau peut-il nous répartir ? »demanda un petite fille blonde à lunette. « Aucune idée » lui répondit un petit brun à côté d'elle.

- Aucunes réclamations ne sera acceptée, reprit la sorcière d'un ton sec.

Tous les enfants se turent attendant anxieusement qu'on les appelle.

(J'ai pas d'idée de noms alors je fais court)

Les élèves se succédaient sur le tabouret et la répartition fut à peu prés équitable entre les quatre maisons. Lorsque le dernier élève se fut installé à la table des Poufsouffles, le Pr MacGonagall roula le parchemin qu'elle avait dans les mains et le Pr Dumbledor se leva. Un silence total s'abattit sur la salle.

- Mes chers enfants, commença-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Avant de commencer notre traditionnel buffet de début d'année, je demanderai à ceux qui sont affamés de me pardonner pour cette attente (il jeta un coup d'œil vers les maraudeurs), il reste encore une élève à répartir.

On entendit quelques murmures à travers la Grande Salle.

- Je vous demanderais, reprit le vieux professeur d'une voix qui imposait le silence, d'accueillir chaleureusement cette jeune personne. Elle nous vient de BeauxBatons et entrera directement en 6ème année. Bienvenue donc à Miss Ludivine Stevens.

Toute la salle applaudit et une jeune sorcière brune aux cheveux long s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le tabouret. Pendant ce temps les maraudeurs, Maria et quelques autres Gryffondor ainsi que plusieurs élèves des autres tables se retournèrent, le regard interrogateur, vers Angéla.

- C'est ma cousine, répondit simplement la jeune fille, bien qu'elle même fut très étonnée de la voir ici.

Ludivine prit place sur le tabouret et le Pr MacGonagall posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens... Encore une Stevens... Mmm pas autant de pouvoir que ta cousine mais vous vous complétez. Oui vous cachez un grand secret toutes les deux.

- Pourrais-tu faire ce pourquoi tu es sur ma tête ? Lui demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Mmm, du caractère, du courage, le goût de l'étude... Mmm, oui...je sais où je vais te mettre...

- C'est pas trop tôt.

- GRYFFONDOR !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre à la table des maraudeurs et une jeune fille brune au regard océan se précipita sur la nouvelle venue.

- Ludivine !

- Angéla !

Elles s'étreignirent heureuses de se voir et de constater chacune de leur côté que l'autre était en bonne santé.

A une des tables, un jeune garçon isolé, ne parlant à personne avait suivit toute la scène avec intérêt. Il avait sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre quand il avait entendu son nom. « Stevens ? Sont-elles de la même famille ? » s'était-il demandé. Son cœur s'était accélérer quand il la vit sortir de l'ombre. Il s'était mis à espérer qu'elle soit envoyer à Serpentard, sa maison. Mais quand le choixpeau avait dit Gryffondor il avait sentit sont cœur se déchirer, puis se retourner quand il l'avait vu, elle si belle, étreindre la fille pour qui son cœur avait battu alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Ils s'étaient connus quelques années avant Poudlard. Leurs familles avaient du se côtoyer plusieurs semaines pour des raisons professionnelles. Severus avait essayé de devenir ami avec la petite Angéla déjà si jolie. Mais celle-ci l'avait repoussé comme tant d'autre avant elle. Il n'avait jamais oublié le regard méprisant qu'elle avait eu quand il avait voulu lui parler. Elle avait tourné le dos au jeune garçon et était partit sans un mot, sans un geste. Aujourd'hui encore, après presque 10 ans, il se souvenait de la tristesse qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur, et depuis se jour il lui en voulait et s'était juré de ne plus jamais aimer quelqu'un. Mais voilà, il était en train de tomber amoureux de la fille qui riait avec celle qui jadis l'avait repoussé et ça le rendait malade. Oui, lui, Severus Rogue, le mal-aimé de Serpentard, de tout Poudlard même, lui qui ne connaissait que la haine depuis 10 ans, venait de tomber éperdument amoureux et d'une Gryffondor en plus. Il enfonça la tête dans ses épaules et baissa la tête, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Quelle vie de con ! » se dit-il.

Pendant ce temps à la table des Gryffondor Ludivine prenait place entre Angéla et Lily qu'elle embrassa chaleureusement. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient rencontrées plusieurs fois chez Angéla et étaient très vite devenues amies.

- Ludy je te présente mon autre Maria Glestown.

- Bonjour, dit Maria. Je suis contente de connaître enfin la fameuse cousine.

- Salut. Angie aussi m'a beaucoup parler de toi.

- Angie ? S'exclama Sirius.

- Bah quoi ? Demanda Ludivine surprise. C'est comme ça que je l'ai toujours appelée.

- C'est sympa Angie, reprit Sirius.

- Désolé Black mais pour toi c'est Stevens, intervint Angéla sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

Le beau sourire du jeune homme s'effaça.

- Bon je me présente, James Potter, attrapeur dans l'équipe Gryffondor.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il avait fallu qu'il le dise.

- Tu ne pouvait pas juste donner ton nom Potter ? Demanda Lily enter les dents. C'est plus fort que toi, hein ? Il faut toujours que tu mettes en avant.

- Oh ça va Evans, je sais que tu adores quand...

Mais le jeune garçon fut interrompu par le Pr Dumbledor qui s'était levé. Le vieux monsieur prit une grande aspiration, puis dit dans un grand sourire :

- Bon appétit.

Il tapa deux fois dans ses mains et des dizaines de plats apparurent sur les différentes tables de la Grande Salle. Les 1ère année étaient estomaqués par tant de nourriture. Peter n'attendit pas son tour et remplit son assiette plus que ce qu'elle pouvait contenir.

James s'apprêtait à continuer sa tirade quand il croisa le regard noir de Remus.

- Remus Lupin. Enchanté.

- Moi de même, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

- Lui c'est Peter Pettigrow, reprit Lupin en montrant le jeune sorcier en question.

- Chalut, dit-il la bouche pleine de nourriture.

Elle lui répondit par un simple geste de la main. Elle avait eu une drôle d'impression quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

- Et moi c'est.....

- Sirius Black, coupa Ludy. Oui Angie m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ces derniers...Aïe !

Elle venait de recevoir un magnifique coup de coude de la part de sa cousine, ce qui fit sourire Remus. Sirius, lui n'eut pas de réactions mais une foule de questions se formaient dans sa tête. « Pourquoi elle a parlé de moi à sa cousine ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle à bien pu lui dire ? Bah sûrement que tu es prétentieux et que tu dragues toutes les filles qui passent, c'est ce qu'elle n'arrête pas de me dire tout le temps. Elle a du la mettre en garde contre moi. Ouais mais alors pourquoi elle lui a mis un coup de coude, hein ? Pourquoi ? Peut-être qu'elle m'aime bien au fond. »

Chacun discutait ou mangeait quand Angéla posa sa fourchette et se tourna vers sa cousine.

- Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu viens finir tes études ici ? Il est arrivé quelque chose en France ?

Les maraudeurs cessèrent de parler et se tournèrent tous vers les deux cousines, tout comme Lily et Maria.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien pour maman et papa, grâce à toi. C'est juste que grand-père a estimer que je serais plus en sécurité ici, à Poudlard. Toi vois quoi.

- Oui, oui.

Angéla tourna discrètement la tête vers Dumbledor qui la regardait par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il lui fit un bref sourire chaleureux et retourna à sa conversation avec le Pr MacGonagall.

Personne n'avait vu se qui venait de ce passer, ils étaient tous occupés à poser des question à Ludy. Personne sauf Sirius qui n'avait pas cessé de regarder la belle Angéla. Et après ce qu'il venait de voir une nouvelle question se forma dans son esprit : « Quel rapport y a-t-il entre le vieux directeur et le grand-père des deux cousines ? » Il était tout à ses pensées et ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que James lui parlait.

- Sirius ? Hou hou Sirius ? Tu m'entends ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Euh...oui, oui je t'écoute Cornedrue.

- Alors qu'est ce que je viens de dire Patmol ?

- Bah...euh...je...

- Ah tu vois ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas. J'en suis profondément peiné, mon frère, dit James en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

Maria, Angéla et Ludivine ricanèrent mais pas Lily.

- Pire que des bébés, souffla-t-elle. Tu es pitoyable Potter.

- Allons Evans, je suis sûr que tu aimes quand je fais ça.

- Saches que je n'aime rien de ce que tu fais Potter. Tu me dégoûtes !

- Tu avais raison Angie, s'exclama Ludivine. Ces deux là feraient un couple du tonnerre.

Remus eu un petit sourire en coin, Sirius éclata de rire suivit par Maria, Angéla se fit toute petite, Peter continua de manger (quel goinfre celui-là !), James bomba le torse avec un large sourire mais Lily devint rouge écarlate.

- Jamais, tu entends Potter ? JAMAIS je ne formerai un couple avec toi !

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, dit Ludivine dans un grand sourire.

Lily et James allaient rétorquer quand Remus attrapa le bras de son ami et Angéla celui de Lily pour les stopper : le verre de MacGonagall venait de tinter de nouveau. Le silence se fit dans la salle et le vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche (Dumbledor pour ceux qui auraient pas compris) se leva.

- J'ai quelques informations à vous donner avant de vous laisser aller à vos dortoirs. D'abord je tiens à féliciter les élèves de 6ème année qui ont obtenus d'excellents résultats à leurs BUSES en juin dernier (les élèves applaudirent bruyamment). Ensuite je tiens à rappeler à tous les élèves (Il avait bien insisté sur le « tout » en regardant les maraudeurs) que la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Le couvre-feu est fixé à 21h30 pour les élèves de la 1ère année à la 3ème année incluse, et à 22h30 pour les autres élèves.

Le Pr MacGonagall lui tira la manche et lui dit quelques mots.

- Ah oui, j'allais oublier. Le premier match de Quidditch aura lieu le 16 octobre. Et il y aura une sortie à Pré au Lard dans deux semaines.

Tous les élèves exprimèrent leur joie sans modération, le Quidditch et Pré au Lard étaient leurs activités favorites.

Le directeur calma les élèves en leva une main, puis reprit :

- Les 1ère année sont priés de suivre leurs préfets qui les conduiront à leur dortoirs. C'est tout pour ce soir. Bonne nuit à tous.

Les jeunes sorciers commençérent à se lever et on entendit quelques « les 1ère année suivez-moi et ne traînez pas. » .

Angéla, Lily, Ludy et Maria levèrent immédiatement suivies des trois maraudeurs restant, Lupin devant conduire les nouveaux était déjà partit.

- On peut vous accompagner les filles ? lança James.

- Pas besoin de vous Potter, cracha Lily.

- C'est pas ce que vous disiez dans le train, reprit Sirius qui avait réussit à sortir complètement de ses pensées.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on aurais pas pu se débarrasser de Rogue sans vous ? Demanda un peu trop sèchement Angéla.

- C'est bon, calmez-vous maintenant, interrompit Ludy. Ne vous battez pas le jour de mon arrivée.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre, souffla Angéla. Je veux juste lui donner une bonne leçon à Mr-je-suis-le-plus-fort-et-le-plus-beau.

- C'est vrai que tu me trouves beau ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

« Pn, arrêtes de sourire comme ça Sirius. Je vais finir par te sauter dessus. »

- Je n'ai jamais dis que je trouvais beau, hurla la jeune sorcière.

- STOP, cria Ludy. Tout le monde sait que toi Black tu es beau, et que toi Angie tu peux te défendre toute seule. Voilà, vous êtes content ?

Les deux concernés grommelèrent des mots incompréhensibles et partirent sans attendre les autres.

- Ah l'amour ! S'exclama Ludy.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Peter.

- C'est pourtant clair, non ?

Ludy partit rejoindre Sirius et Angéla, Lily et Maria à sa suite.

- T'as compris ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? Demanda Queudver.

- Rien compris, répondit Cornedrue. Je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux femmes !

Et ils partirent à leur tour en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor.


	4. Premières disputes et révélations

__

Voici le 3ème chapitre avec un peu de retard, j'en suis désolée!!!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous remercie pour vos rewiew même si elles ne sont pas nombreuses!!

__

Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre!!

__

_

* * *

_

__

_Chapitre trois : Premières disputes et révélation._

Cela faisait une semaine que les cours avaient repris. Ils avaient tous à peu prés les mêmes options, ce qui ne plaisait pas à tous le monde. James voulait devenir Auror tout comme Sirius, même si ce dernier n'avait pas réellement besoin de travailler pour subvenir à ses besoins. Angéla, Lily et Ludivine avaient choisi la même voix que les deux garçons. Remus voulait devenir professeur au grand désespoir de Maria qui avait les mêmes options que le jeune loup-garou. Quant à Peter il n'avait pas eu grand choix. Les notes médiocres qu'il avait obtenu l'avait obligé à arrêter la potion et la divination, mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard.

Nous étions samedi et la semaine avait été calme. Trop calme même. Il ne sétait rien passé en dehors d'une petite altercation entre Sirius, James et Rogue. Mais quand je dis rien, c'est rien. Aucune dispute entre James et Lily au grand étonnement de tous. Sirius et Angéla ne se parlaient pas, malgré l'insistance de Ludy à vouloir qu'Angéla aille plus souvent vers le jeune sorcier. L'ambiance entre Maria et Remus était presque cordiale. Quant à Peter, bah c'est Peter ! Mais en ce début de week-end tout allait redevenir comme avant. Tous nos amis étaient installés dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Chaque groupe parlait entre eux quand Shack MacNeel, le capitaine de l'équipe arriva derrière Angéla.

- Salut ma belle, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- 'lut Shack, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sirius sentit une pointe de jalousie monter en lui. « De quel droit se permet-il de lui parler comme ça et de l'embrasser ? » se dit-il.

- James, la sélection c'est demain 8h00. Sois présent j'aurais besoin de toi.

- Ok !

- Toi aussi Sirius, sois là demain.

- Ouais, grommela ce dernier.

- Ma belle, reprit Shack. Nous ferais-tu l'honneur de faire partie de l'équipe cette année ?

- Écoutes ! Je te le dis tous les ans et je te le répètes encore aujourd'hui : je ne veux pas faire partie de l'équipe !

- Angéla chérie, steuplé, steuplé, steuplé. J'ai besoin de toi dans l'équipe. T'es la meilleure, fit le capitaine avec une petite moue.

Angéla souffla, elle détestait se retrouver dans ce genre de situation.

- Peut-être que tu n'es pas aussi douée que tout le monde le dit, lança Sirius avec colère.

La jalousie qu'il ressentait l'énervait, Shack l'énervait, le fait qu'elle refuse de jouer avec eux l'énervait. « Si seulement elle était dans l'équipe on pourrait passer plus de temps ensemble, et peut-être que... » se dit-il.

- Ce que tu dis est complètement débile, cracha-t-elle.

- Alors prouves-le. Si tu es si forte que ça, passes les tests demain.

Sirius s'était levé brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise. Angéla se leva à son tour, rouge de colère.

- Tu l'auras voulu Black, hurla-t-elle. Demain 8h00, tu auras le droit à une petite leçon de Quidditch.

Elle partit sans plus attendre. Le jeune homme souffla et partit à son tour.

- Pfff ! Reprit calmement James. Comme-ci elle pouvait rivaliser avec Sirius.

- Elle est très douée, dit Shack.

- Tu parles. Y a pas meilleur que Patmol et moi.

- Tu es d'une prétention incroyable Potter, s'écria Lily. Tu ne l'as jamais vu jouer. Comment peux-tu dire qu'elle est moins douée que ton crétin d'ami ?

- Lily a raison, reprit Ludy. Angie jouait déjà au Quidditch qu'elle ne savait pas encore marcher. C'est ses frères qui lui ont tout appris, et ils sont professionnels aujourd'hui !

- Peut-être, mais c'est une...une fille ! S'exclama Cornedrue.

- Tu m'écoeures Potter. Tu n'es qu'un arrogant prétentieux et macho. Tu n'es qu'un crétin débile et ta cervelle ressemble à celle d'une limace. Tu me donnes envie de vomir. Tu es ignoble, tu me dégoûtes. Ne t'approches plus jamais de moi, ne m'adresses plus jamais la parole, c'est clair ?

- Et toi Evans tu n'es qu'une petite pimbêche idiote qui se joue des sentiments des autres.

CLAC !

Lily fulminait. Elle tremblait de colère. Comment avait-il oser lui parler comme ça ? Lui qui disait sans arrêt qu'il l'aimait il avait une bien drôle de façon de le montrer. Elle avait été vraiment stupide ces derniers jours de croire qu'il avait changé. Elle avait secrètement espéré que ces changement soient vrais, mais Potter restera toujours Potter. Elle venait d'en avoir la preuve.

James était partagé entre la colère et le désespoir. La colère parce qu'il venait de se faire gifler devant pratiquement toute l'école, et le désespoir parce qu'il venait de ruiner tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni ces derniers jours pour se rapprocher de Lily. Il savait qu'il avait été trop loin et que Lily ne lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt, peut-être même que jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait.

Aucun des quatre autres n'osaient parler tellement la scène qu'ils venaient de vivre leur avait fait peur. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Lily dans un tel accès de rage, et jamais James ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Sentant les larmes venir Lily préféra sortir. Maria et Ludy lancèrent un regard noir au maraudeur.

- T'es vraiment le roi des cons Potter, cracha Maria.

Et elles partirent à leur tour pour rattraper leur amie.

- Cornedrue, mais qu'est ce qui ta pris ? Demanda Remus. Pourquoi tu lui as parlé comme ça ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit-il la voix triste.

- Il va falloir que tu t'excuses.

- Elle ne voudra jamais me parler. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile.

Il repoussa sa chaise et sortit de la Grande Salle les larmes aux yeux. Il avait besoin d'être seule.

- Il n'arrivera jamais à sortir avec elle si il continu sue cette voie, dit Peter.

- Cette fois-ci je dois dire que tu as raison, reprit Remus avec un sourire triste.

Pendant ce temps Angéla était sortit. Elle aussi avait besoin de se calmer. Sirius lui avait tendu un piège, elle en était certaine. Et elle, elle était tombée dedans à pieds joints. Si elle passait les tests demain elle savait ce qui arriverait. Elle savait qu'elle était douée et qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire semblant, elle donnerait le meilleur d'elle-même comme à chaque fois qu'elle était sur un terrain de Quidditch. Les autres voudraient absolument l'avoir dans l'équipe et elle ne pourrait pas refuser sans avoir tous les Gryfondors sur le dos. « Oh, par Merlin ! comment je vais faire ? Si j'entre dans l'équipe (ce qui va arriver) je vais devoir passer beaucoup de temps avec lui. Au nom d'un chaudron pourquoi faut-il que je tombe amoureuse de lui ? Pourquoi ? »

Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées (bah oui, on l'a comprend !) qu'elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle. La personne s'arrêta à quelques pas et contempla la jeune fille. Elle était assise sous un très vieux chêne, les genoux remontés sur la poitrine. Angéla avait enroulé ses bras autour de ses genoux et avait posé son menton sur ces-derniers. Le soleil, qui commençait à être haut dans le ciel, reflétait ses rayons sur le lac parcouru de quelques petites vagues. Le vent soufflait légèrement faisant danser les cheveux de la jeune sorcière. Le jeune homme qui s'était approché était émerveillé par le tableau qu'offrait la jeune fille. Il la savait forte mais en cet instant elle paraissait si fragile. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de la prendre dans ses bras et de la protéger. Il fit un pas pour s'approcher un peu plus mais son pied se posa sur une petite branche qui craqua sous son poids. La jeune fille détacha son regard du lac et le posa sur le jeune homme.

- Black ! S'écria-t-elle en bondissant.

Elle regarda à droite, à gauche dans l'espoir de voir quelqu'un mais il n'y avait qu'elle et lui. Elle commença à paniquer, se demandant comment elle allait faire pour l'affronter, vu l'irrésistible envie qu'elle avait de l'embrasser.

- Ca fait longtemps que t'es là ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement plantant son regard océan dans celui, presque noir, du jeune homme.

- Euh...je...non...je...,balbutia le jeune sorcier.

Angéla le scruta et elle vit de l'inquiétude dans le magnifique regard de Sirius.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle quelque peu paniquée. Pourquoi t'as l'air inquiet ?

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question. Qu'est ce qui te rend si triste ?

- Je ne suis pas triste, répondit Angéla en se tournant vers la lac.

- Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Mais je ne...

La jeune fille se passa la main sur la joue et remarqua qu'elle avait le visage humide. Elle avait versé quelques larmes sans s'en rendre compte. Elle essuya ses joues avec sa manche.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il. Tu veux en parler ?

- Je n'ai pas à te raconter mes problèmes, répondit-elle feignant la colère. Je ne veux pas que tu t'immisses dans ma vie.

- Mais je peux peut-être t'aider !

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ne ma fais pas rire Black ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ?

- Parce qu'on est amis.

- FAUX ! Je ne suis pas ton amie.

Elle avait haussé la voix comme pour se convaincre elle-même qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. Puis elle rajouta d'une petite voix en baissant les yeux :

- Et je ne dois jamais l'être.

« Merde ! Qu'est ce que je fous, là ? Si ça continu je vais pleurnicher dans ses bras... Ses bras... Ils doivent être si forts, si protecteurs... oh, Sirius ! Par pitié, va-t-en ! »

Le jeune homme s'était rapproché, un peu trop même aux yeux de la jeune fille qui livrait un combat intérieur contre ses sentiments. Elle recula, Sirius s'avança encore, elle recula encore mais se retrouva bien vite contre le gros chêne. Sirius s'approcha encore plus prés, jusqu'à la frôler. Angéla se troubla à le sentir si prés d'elle. Il s'en rendit compte. Il lui prit le menton dans sa main et la força à lui faire face, tout en se rapprocha jusqu'à la coller. Il planta son regard dans le sien et elle y lu ...du désir. Sirius Black la désirait. Angéla sentit son cœur s'accélérer, des papillons tourbillonnaient dans son ventre. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Sirius la regardait, les yeux brûlant de désir.

- Tu es si belle, lui murmura-t-il, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes.

Il approcha son visage un peu plus et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Angéla frémit mais ne bougea pas. Il pressa ses lèvres sur celles, pulpeuses, de la jeune fille. Dans un moment d'égarement Angéla entrouvrit ses lèvres, invitant le jeune sorcier à aller plus loin, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Leurs langues se caressèrent tendrement, puis passionnément. Plus rien ne comptait pour eux à par le moment présent. Elle se laissa totalement submerger par ses émotions quand la voix de la raison résonna dans sa tête : « Tu n'as pas le droit de le mettre en danger ! ». Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux, réalisant l'erreur qu'ils étaient en train de commettre. Elle se recula, rompant brusquement le baiser, et gifla Sirius de toutes ses forces. Le jeune homme la regarda, incrédule.

- Comment as-tu oser ? Siffla-t-elle, rouge de colère contre elle-même.

- Mais je... enfin tu... nous...

- NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA !!! Hurla-t-elle. JE TE L'INTERDIS !

Elle fit volte-face et partit en courant, les larmes inondant son visage. Sirius resta là caressant sa joue endolorie, ne comprenant pas vraiment se qui venait de se passer. « Pourquoi a-t-elle réagit comme ça ? Elle en avait envie pourtant, je l'ai bien sentit. Alors pourquoi ? » Il reprit la direction du château se promettant d'avoir une petite discussion avec elle et le plus tôt possible.

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor Ludy et Maria avaient réussi à calmer Lily. Elles avaient même réussi à faire admettre à leur amie qu'elle devait s'excuser auprès de James. Bien évidemment Lily avait tout d'abord refusé d'aller parler au jeune homme. Elle avait expliqué qu'elle avait été profondément blessée par l'attitude du jeune sorcier. Mais sous l'insistance des deux sorcières elle avait fini par céder.

Après cette discussion plus que houleuse, les trois amies avaient décidé de s'avancer dans leurs devoirs afin de pouvoir assister à la sélection du lendemain.

- Lily ! Aides-moi steuplé ! J'y arrive pas ! Pleurnicha Maria.

- Maria ! Tu es exaspérante ! Souffla Lily. Si tu écoutait en cours au lieu de rêver tu n'aurais pas besoin de moi !

- Ouais, mais tu as vu le devoir de potion ! Chaudroncreux est vraiment dur avec nous !

Le professeur Chaudroncreux, maître ès potion, était un enseignant très exigeant avec ses élèves. De ce fait il n'était pas très apprécié. De plus il était le directeur de la maison Serpentard, et même si il n'avait jamais avantagé sa maison les Gryffondors l'appréciaient encore moins. C'était un quinquagénaire de petite taille, assez maigre, les cheveux châtain clair et les yeux d'un noir profond. Quand il vous regardait dans les yeux on avait l'impression qu'il fouillait le moindre recoins de votre esprit. Il avait également le teint très pâle, ce qui lui donnait un air maladif compte tenue de sa maigreur. Il avait toujours le sourire et était prêt à aider ses élèves quand ils étaient en difficulté mais en retour il exigeait de la discipline et de la rigueur dans le travail. Et pour ses élèves de 5ème, 6ème et 7ème année il était encore moins indulgent.

- Maria ! C'est un excellent prof ! Rétorqua Ludivine. Si tu connaissait le prof que j'avais à BeauxBâtons tu trouverais Chaudroncreux génial et....

Mais Ludy fut stoppée dans sa phrase. Le portrait qui fermait l'accès à la salle commune venait de se rabattre violemment, laissant apparaître une tornade brune pleurant à chaude larmes. Angéla n'adressa aucun regard à ses amies et s'engouffra dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles. Les trois jeunes sorcières restèrent stupéfaites de voir leur amie dans un tel état. C'est Ludy qui réagit la première.

- Je vais aller voir ce qu'elle a. Restez là !

Ludy monta à son tour dans les dortoirs.

- Tu crois que ça à un rapport avec la sélection de demain ? Demanda Maria à Lily. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas y participer.

- Non ! Je crois que c'est plus grave que ça, répondit Lily. « J'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec Voldemort. » se dit-elle.

- Qu'est ce qui est grave ? Demanda Remus qui venait de rentrer avec James qui était à présent calmé.

- C'est Angéla ! Répondit Maria. Elle est arrivée en larmes et elle a foncé dans les dortoirs sans nous dire un mot.

- Ludy est montée la voir, dit Lily répondant au regard inquiet de Remus.

- Et où est Black ? Demanda Maria.

- Aucune idée, répondirent les deux garçons.

Remus alla s'assoire à côté de Maria mais James resta debout hésitant à s'approcher de Lily. Soudain la jeune fille se retourna et scruta le jeune sorcier.

- Ecoutes Potter...je...je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure...je me suis emportée un peu trop rapidement et...

- Ne t'excuse pas, interrompit James. C'est entièrement de ma faute.

Le jeune Potter était rouge pivoine et se tortillait les mains. Il avait rentré la tête dans les épaules pensant que Lily allait encore lui crier dessus. Mais il en fut toute autre chose.

- N'en parlons plus d'accord, dit Lily avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune garçon soupira, soulagé par l'attitude de la jeune fille. "Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu." se dit-il en s'assayant auprés de la jeune Gryffondor.

Quand Ludy entra dans la chambre elle découvrit sa cousin allongée sur son lit, en larme, la tête dans son oreiller. Elle s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le lit d'Angéla. Cette dernière émit une plaint et se retourna pour faire face au visiteur.

- Vas t-en ! Je ne veux parler à personne !

- Non, non, non jeune fille ! Je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne m'airas pas dis ce qui t'as mis dans cet état.

- Je ne veux pas en parler !

Angéla s'était retournée. Elle s'adossa au mûr et défia sa cousine du regard. Ludy eut un petit sourire et prit la main d'Angéla.

- Inutile de me regarder comme ça. Tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas avec moi. Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui c'est passé, TOUT ce qui c'est passé !

Angéla eut une moue boudeuse et baissa la tête. Elle n'avait jamais pu résister à sa cousine. Et puis elle, elle l'a comprendrait.

- Il m'a embrassé.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu pleures ? Demanda Ludy avec un petit rire.

- Je te rappelle qu'on ne doit mettre personne en danger. Si je me suis toujours interdis quelques relations amoureuse que ce soit c'est à cause de ça.

- Est-ce que tu l'aime ?

- Là n'est pas la question !

- Écoutes ! Grand-père a dit qu'il fallait éviter de mettre des gens dans la confidence, il n'a jamais dit que nous devions rester seules !

- Et tu crois vraiment que je pourrais sortir avec Sirius et lui cacher « ça » ?

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- Je ne penses qu'à lui, tout le temps. J'ai qu'une envie c'est d'être dans ses bras. Quand il m'a embrassé je me suis senti...libérée, le danger qui pèse sur nous n'existait plus. Je me suis senti enfin vivre !

Ludy souriait devant l'air radieux de sa cousine. Ses yeux étincelaient de bonheur quand elle parlait des sentiment qu'elle avait pour le jeune Gryffondor. Elles devaient trouver une solution.

- Où en es-tu dans tes recherches ? Demanda soudain Ludy.

- Quelles recherches ? Angéla avait le rouge aux joues.

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! As-tu trouvé un sort qui nous permettrait de leur dévoiler notre secret sans nous mettre tous en danger ?

- Je n'ai pas trouvé de sort...Mais je crois que j'ai trouvé autre chose !

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Pas ici ! Il nous faut un endroit tranquille pour en discuter. En plus j'aurais besoin de tes connaissance en enchantements pour mettre tout ça au point.

- Et où allons nous trouver un endroit tranquille ici ?

- Fais moi confiance, dit Angéla avec un petit sourire malicieux

- Très bien ! Quand ?

- Demain, après la sélection. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça...

- Quoi ?

- Sirius va regretter de m'avoir tendu un piège.

Ludy éclata de rire devant l'air si sérieux de sa cousine. Mais à y regarder de plus prés une lueur sadique passa dans ses yeux bleu océan.

- Et comment vas-tu te venger ? Demanda sa cousine entre deux rire. Tu vas le coincer dans les vestiaires ?

- Oh ! Mais en voilà une bonne idée !

Angéla éclata de rire à son tour.

- On devrait redescendre maintenant, dit Ludy. Lily et Maria s'inquiétaient pour toi.

- D'accord. Donnes-moi 5 minutes, le temps de m'arranger un peu.

- Fais vite.

Deux minutes plus tard elles dévalaient les escaliers discutant âprement du garçon que Ludy avait remarqué. Elles arrivèrent dans la salle commune en même temps que Sirius. Angéla se sentie soudain mal à l'aise, n'osant pas regarder le jeune homme. Elle avait l'irrésistible envie de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser fougueusement, et c'est à grande peine qu'elle se maîtrisa. Elle alla s'assoire à côté de Remus et pria intérieurement pour que Ludy vienne à ses côtés. Mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de Sirius. Elle sentie le feu s'emparer de ses joues quand Sirius s'assit prés d'elle.

Il devait lui parler, il la savait, mais il n'y arrivait pas. La sentir si prés de lui l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il se concentra alors sur James qui, à son grand étonnement, était entrain de travailler sur le devoir de métamorphose du professeur MacGonagall. Mais ce n'est pas le fait qu'il travail qui l'étonnait le plus, non, c'était plutôt le fait qu'il travaillait avec...Lily ! Et ils ne se disputaient pas. On pouvait même voir un beau sourire sur les lèvres de la belle rouquine.

Angéla n'en pouvait plus. Elle se leva et alla s'assoire le plus loin possible de Black. Elle s'installa sur l'un des canapés devant la cheminée et ouvrit le livre d'enchantement qu'elle avait prit en se levant. Elle regardait les pages mais ne lisait pas. Soudain elle sentit une présence mais ne leva pas les yeux.

- Intéressant ce que tu lis ?

- Oui très !

- Peut-être que tu lirais mieux si tu le mettais à l'endroit, lui fit remarquer le jeune homme avant de s'assoire à côté d'elle.

Angéla réalisa soudain qu'il disait la vérité et devint rouge tomate. Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme.

- Ecoutes Black...je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je...je n'aurais jamais du te gifler...j'en suis sincèrement désolée.

- T'en fait pas, lui répondit-il avec son plus beau sourire (vous savez celui qui les fait toutes craquer!). Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est moi qui m'excuse de t'avoir embrassé...

- Non, non, non, répondit la jeune fille un peu trop précipitamment. Enfin je veux dire...je ne t'en veux pas.

- Je peux te parler franchement ?

- Euh...vas-y !

- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait agir comme ça ? Je veux dire que tu...tu avais l'air...d'apprécier. Alors pourquoi ?

- Un jour tu sauras, c'est promis, lui dit-elle en souriant. Mais pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt.

Et s'en savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et alla rejoindre les autres afin d'étudier les enchantements. Sirius resta assis, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres, carressant doucement l'endroit où sa bien-aimée avait déposé un si doux baiser.

Le lendemain matin Angéla se réveilla à 6h. Une boule d'angoisse commença à se former au creux de son estomac. « Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive moi ? Comme ci j'avais peur de jouer devant tout le monde ! » Mais le fait est qu'elle avait peur, elle avait peur de décevoir les autres, ceux qui disaient sans cesse qu'elle était plus que douée. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain faisant le moins de bruit possible. Un quart d'heure après elle rentra dans la chambre et s'habilla rapidement. Puis elle prit son balai un Flèche d'Or 2000, le balai officiel de l'équipe des Welldones. Il n'était pas encore commercialisé mais Mitch et Mick avaient réussi à en avoir un pour les 16 ans d'Angéla.

Le stress lui avait ôter toute envie de manger, elle décida donc d'aller directement sur le terrain pour faire quelques tours de vol d'échauffement avant que les autres arrivent. « Avec un peu de chance la peur sera partie. » pensa-t-elle. Voler l'avait toujours apaisé, elle était plus sereine après une ou deux heures dans le ciel, totalement libre, sans contrainte, sans regard pesant sur elle, sans lourd secret à garder !

7h ! Lily ouvrit un œil, réveillée par la cohue et les exclamations provenant de la salle commune. Elle se leva d'un bond et sauta sur le lit d'Angéla. Elle poussa un cri de stuppeur en constatant que le lit était vide.

- Elle est partie depuis un moment déjà.

Ludy regardait Lily d'un air amusé.

- Comment ça partit ? Et pour aller où ?

- Elle est partit pour éviter la foule. Et à mon avis elle doit déjà être sur le terrain. Franchement Lily, je croyais que tu la connaissais mieux que ça !

- Ouais, bon ! Fit la jeune fille avec une grimace. Et où est Maria ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur une Maria vêtue d'une serviette éponge blanche.

- On parle de moi ?

- Je me demandais où tu étais !

- Eh bien, tu vois ! Je suis là !

- Bon ! Pendant que vous vous racontez des banalités, moi je vais prendre une douche !

- Lily ?

- Oui ?

- Comment ça va se passer d'après toi ?

- Je connais mon Angéla ! Elle va se donner à fond et donner une bonne leçon à Black !

- A propos de Black...tu n'as rien remarqué de bizarre hier ?

- Euh...non...je..., balbutia la rouquine devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Madame était trop occupée à charmer Potter pour se soucier de son amie !

- Mais je me soucie d'Angéla...Eh ! Je ne faisais que travailler avec James !

- James ! C'est James maintenant ?

- Arrrggg !!!!!!! Tu m'énerves.

La jeune fille se retourna et tambourina à la porte de la salle de bain pour faire sortir la cousine. Maria éclata de rire derrière elle.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? Demanda Lily en se retournant.

- Ta...ta réa...ta réaction, finit par dire la jeune fille.

- Quoi ma réaction ? Est-ce que je t'ennuis moi avec Remus ?

- Quoi Lupin ? Demanda Maria qui avait soudain perdue son sourire.

- Pourquoi vous sortez pas ensemble ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec lui !

- Faux ! Tu as envie mais tu as peur, c'est tout !

- Il n'est pas honnête avec nous j'en suis sûr, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit. Je vois bien que je lui plais mais...si il n'a pas suffisamment confiance en moi...

- Je te comprends.

Lily prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Une larme coula sur la joue de Maria.

Dans le dortoir des garçons l'exitation était à son comble.

- Aller Cornedrue ! Elle a accepté de sortir avec toi ?

- Non Patmol, je ne dirais rien !

- Mais je suis ton frère ! Tu dois tout me dire, fit Sirius avec son air de chien battu.

- Sirius ! Laisses-le !

- Et toi mon Mumus, comment ça avance avec Glestown ?

- Jamais elle ne voudrait d'un Loup-garou comme petit ami !

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Demanda James.

- Pfff ! C'est facile pour vous, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de ce que vous êtes !

Lunard prit ses affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

- Et toi, Patmol ? Demanda Peter.

- Quoi moi ?

- Je t'ai vu hier avec Stevens ! Rajouta Queudver.

- Et alors ! Répondit Sirius avec colère. On discutait, y'a rien a ajouter !

Le jeune sorcier, qui était déjà prêt, sortit du dortoir en claquant la porte et sortit de la salle commune rouge de colère. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu dire à la jeune fille la veille il ne lui avait pas vraiment pardonné ce qu'elle avait fait. Et le fait qu'elle lui cache des choses n'arrangeait rien.

Angéla était toujours en train de voler quand elle s'aperçu que les élèves commençaient à arriver. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 7h45. Elle descendit en piqué vers le centre du terrain et s'arrêta à un mètre du sol dans un dérapage fort bien contrôlé sous les acclamations des élèves prenant place sur les gradins.

- Angéla chérie ! L'interpella Shack. Magnifique descente !

- Merci ! Répondit-elle le rouge aux joues.

- J'ai loupé quelque chose ? Demanda Sirius qui venait d'arriver.

- Angéla vient de nous faire cadeau d'un magnifique piqué et...

- Tout le monde qui s'est un peu voler s'est faire un piqué !

Le jeune sorcier tourna les talons et partit sous le regard remplit d'incompréhension d'Angéla.

- BLACK ! S'écria-t-elle. BLACK ATTENDS !

Elle lui courra après jusqu'aux vestiaires et lui agrippa le bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? pourquoi t'as agis comme ça ? Tu m'en veux encore pour hier ?

- ...

- Réponds s'il te plais ! Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolée pour la gifle. Sirius regardes moi !

- Je n'ai rien à te dire !

Angéla sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire lui transperça le cœur. Comment pouvait-il être aussi méchant avec elle ? Elle qui croyait qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle !

- Pourquoi Sirius ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix triste. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Je croyait que...

- Tu devrais retourner sur le terrain ! Les autres ne t'attendront pas !

Angéla regarda Sirius, essayant de comprendre ce brusque changement, mais elle ne vit rien. Le jeune sorcier ne laissait aucun sentiment transparaître. Elle se retourna, essuyant une larme naissante. Elle ouvrit la porte des vestiaires, s'arrêta et dit sans se retourner :

- Inutile de venir me parler un jour Black !

La jeune fille sortit et enfourcha son ballet, et sans plus attendre s'envola vers le terrain d'entraînement.

Un jeune homme avait vu sortir Angéla en larmes. Il se précipita dans les vestiaires et fut stupéfait de voir Sirius Black assit sur un banc quelques larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues. Lunard s'approcha de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- ...

- Sirius ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Racontes-moi !

- Je l'aime et je l'ai fais souffrire...je ne suis qu'un idiot !

- Là je suis d'accord avec toi ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? Hier tout allait bien, non ?

- J'ai peur ! Voilà ce qu'il y a ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas vraiment la connaître.

- Bon ! Quand les tests seront finis tu iras lui parler et...

- Elle ne veut plus me parler. Je ne suis qu'un crétin, ragea-t-il en frappant le banc de toutes ses forces.

Sirius se leva, respira profondément et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Je dois y aller...MacNeel veut que je sois présent pour la sélection !

Remus regarda son ami partir. « Il va falloir que j'ai une petite discussion avec Angéla moi ! » se dit-il. Et il sortit à son tour.

Dehors la sélection battait son plein. Shack avait préféré qu'Angéla passe en dernier, histoire de ne pas décourager les autres candidats. Elle attendait prés des gradins, Lily, Ludivine et Maria à ses côtés.

- Je n'y arriverais jamais, lança-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Demanda Lily.

- Je n'arrive pas à ma concentrer...je n'y arriverais pas !

- Voyons ma chérie, reprit Maria. Tu est une excellente joueuse de Quidditch ! Bien sûr que tu vas y arriver !

- Et puis, n'oublies pas que tu doit faire honneur à tes frères, renchérit Ludivine.

Cette simple phrase redonna du courage à la jeune sorcière. Oui, elle allait y arriver ! Oui, elle allait faire honneur à Mick et à Mitch ! Et par la même occasion elle allait tourner en ridicule le grand Sirius Black ! Un sourire démoniaque apparut sur les lèvres de la belle brune, elle allait lui faire regretter ce qu'il lui avait fait !

Dans le ciel les candidats essayaient de réaliser quelques techniques, quelques élèves se départageant des autres. Il y avait tellement de postulants que leurs ballets ne ressemblaient pas à grand chose. Le capitaine prenait quelques notes sur son parchemin, souffla en regardant le ciel puis se tourna vers Angéla.

- Angéla ?

- Oui Shack ?

- Montres-leurs comment on vole sur un balai, répondit-il dans un grand sourire.

La jeune sorcière prit une profonde inspiration, enfourcha son balai et s'élança dans les airs. Elle monta à une quarantaine de mètres et fit plusieurs fois le tour du terrain en passant derrière les buts. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux élèves qui attendaient dans les airs en la regardant. Elle sentit une angoisse poindre dans son ventre en voyant que les élèves présents dans les gradins ne regardaient qu'elle. Elle entreprit alors de réaliser quelques figures acrobatiques parfaitement maîtriser, et quand elle arriva à hauteur des autres élèves elle put lire de l'admiration dans chaque regard qui se posait sur elle. En bas Shack donnait quelques directives à ses joueurs.

- Bon, les gars ! Il nous faut un batteur et deux poursuiveurs. Je n'ai pas envie que la sélection s'éternise alors on va faire de petits matchs d'entraînement. D'accord ?

Potter, Black et Dubois, le gardien de but, acquiésèrent.

- Michel ! Comme d'hab' tu garde les buts.

- Ok !

- James ! Tu fais un poursuiveur adverse.

- Ok !

- Sirius...

- J'envois les cognards !

- Bien !

Shack prit son sifflet et rappela les candidats à terre.

- Bon ! Vous êtes nombreux et je n'ai pas envie de passer tout mon samedi à vous faire passer des tests. Nous allons donc faire des matchs d'entraînement d'environ 15 minutes chacun. Black, Dubois, Potter et moi-même formeront l'équipe adverse. Chaque équipe sera composée de deux poursuiveurs et d'un batteur. Il n'y aura qu'un seul but protégé par Dubois. Tout le monde à comprit ?

Tous les candidats opinèrent de la tête.

- Bien ! Premier groupe : Stevens, Sander et Weasley. Vous prenez la place pour laquel vous postulez.

McNeel lança le souafle à Alexia Sander, une jolie blonde cendré aux joues continuellement rose et aux yeux marrons. Elle fréquentait depuis un ans un certain Stan Spinnet, Gryffondor de 6ème année comme elle. Elle prit son envol, le souafle sous le bras, suivit de Charlie Weasley, jeune Gryffondor de 3ème année, assez grand, roux et plutôt bien batit pour son âge.

Angéla attrapa la batte que lui tendait Sirius et s'envola sans un regard pour le jeune homme. Chacun prit sa place dans le ciel. Shack libéra un cognard et alla prendre place à son tour, puis il donna le signal.

La partie-test démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. Weasley et Sander se débrouillaient tellement bien que MacNeel et Potter n'arrivaient pas à leur prendre le souafle. Mais le vrai match ce jouait entre Angéla et Sirius. Au début Sirius n'avait pas l'intention d'être dur avec la jeune fille, mais celle-ci montrait une telle détermination à essayer de le ridiculiser qu'il décida d'utiliser toutes les techniques qu'il connaissait pour essayer de déstabiliser la belle sorcière. Ils s'acharnaient depuis 10 minutes à se renvoyer mutuellement le cognard quand Sirius décida de changer de tactique. Au lieu de renvoyer le cognard sur Angéla comme il le faisait depuis le début du test, il l'envoya vers Sander. Angéla fut quelque peu destabilsée et se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas détourner le cognard avec sa batte. Elle remonta en chandelle plus vite qu'il ne faut pour le dire et elle eut juste le temps de faire rempart avec son corps pour protéger la jeune poursuiveuse. Elle avait fait se qu'on attendait d'elle : protéger les membres de son équipe contre les cognards de l'équipe adverse. Elle ressentit une douleur fulgurente dans les côtes et s'aggrippa fortement à son balai pour ne pas tomber. Elle n'entendit pas les cris de ses amies et des autres élèves quand ils la virent descendre aussi rapidement. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'au lieu de s'écraser sur le sol elle avait été rattrapé par un bras puissant. Elle prononça des paroles complètement incompréhensible et perdit connaissance avant d'arriver à l'infirmerie.

3 jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la sélection de Quidditch et Angéla allait enfin pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie le lendemain. Tous ses amis étaient venus lui rendre visite et James avait tenu à lui annoncer personnellement qu'elle était prise dans l'équipe. Le jeune sorcier avait été littéralement bluffé par la façon de jouer de la jeune Gryffondor. Seul Sirius n'était pas venu la voir. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Le jeune homme avait passée les trois dernière nuits à la contempler pendant son sommeil. Il n'avait pas voulu venir la journée pensant qu'elle ne voudrait sûrement pas le voir. Après tout c'était de sa faute si elle était à l'infirmerie. Elle lui en voulait tellement avant les tests, maintenant elle devait le haïr. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir eut une réaction aussi puéril. Il était 23h passé et il était là, à son chevet, en train de l'admirer. Il la trouvait si belle qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de caresser doucement ses cheveux. La jeune fille gémit doucement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers le jeune homme et écarquilla les yeux quand elle reconnut celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

- Black ! Murmura-t-elle pour ne pas aleter Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière.

Sirius sentit ses joues rosirent et retira brusquement sa main de la chevelure de la jeune sorcière.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je...je suis désolé...je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- C'est pas grave, je me réveille toujours une fois en pleine nuit, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

- Je...je suis venu pour...pour prendre de tes nouvelles, finit-il par dire dans un souffle.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas venir pendant la journée ?

- Je...je pensais que...que...tu ne voulais plus me parler...alors...

Angéla étouffa un rire et pris la main du jeune Gryffondor. Celui-ci devint encore plus rouge mais réussit quand même à lever les yeux vers la brune.

- Tu...tu ne m'en veux plus ?

- Pour le cognard c'est pas de ta faute ! Quant à ce qui c'est passé avant...je veux bien te pardonner vu que tu prends des risques pour venir me voir.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un peu gênés, un sourire sur les lèvres. Après quelques minutes de silence Angéla prit la parole :

- Tu devrais retourner te coucher maintenant, il se fait tard.

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

- Mais oui ! Et puis je retourne en cours demain matin.

- Tu veux vraiment pas que je reste un peu, insista Sirius avec un petit air triste.

- Si tu insistes, répondit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

Et sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle se poussa pour faire de la place dans le lit et invita Sirius à s'allonger prés d'elle. Le lit n'étant pas vraiment fait pour deux ils durent se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Chacun avait un petit sourire satisfait et ils ne mirent que quelques minutes pour s'endormire.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le séjour d'Angéla à l'infirmerie et une certaine complicité s'était installée entre Sirius et elle. James et Lily se disputaient sans cesse et le plus souvent à cause des blagues puériles que les maraudeurs faisaient aux Serpentards et plus précisément à Rogue. Mais Lily n'était pas la seule à réprimander les quatre jeunes sorciers. Pour une raison inconnue, et obscure aux yeux de tout le monde, Ludy prenait tout le temps la défense de Rogue. Mais personne n'osait la questionner sur ce sujet. Quant à Maria et Remus on n'était jamais sûr de comment allait se passer la journée entre ces deux-là.

Nos jeunes amis entamaient la dernière semaine de septembre et se dirigeaient vers le cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal avec le professeur Emeryc Gardecorps, un homme de taille moyenne, de belle carrure aussi. Il était blond, avait les yeux marron et son visage était parsemé de cicatrices, témoignages de ses multiples combats.

Les maraudeurs avaient pris la tête du groupe, Ludy et Maria juste derrière. Angéla et Lily fermaient la marche quelques pas en arrière.

- Il faut absoluement faire quelque chose pour les aider, s'éxclama Angéla.

- Je sais, soupira Lily. Mais nous ne pouvons pas le lui dire !

- Je crois que j'ai une idée, dit Angéla avec un petit sourire.

- Racontes !

Elles s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres des autres, ils étaient arrivés devant la salle de cours.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que Remus sache que nous savons !

- Oh mais oui ! Et comme il verra qu'on ne l'a pas rejeté il arrivera peut-être à se confier à Maria et...

- On parle de moi ?

Maria et Ludy venaient de se rapprocher de leurs amies.

- Euh...non...enfin oui...on...on disait que...

- On disait que tu étais drôlement belle ce matin, finit Angéla.

- Qu'est ce que vous me cachez les filles ? Demanda Maria les mains sur les hanches.

A peine eut-elle posé sa question que la porte de la classe s'ouvrit à la volé. Les élèves commençaient à entrer et Angéla et Lily se précipitèrent à leurs places.

- Sauvées par le gong ! Souffla Angéla.

- Ouais ! On a eu chaud. Dis-moi Angéla, comment allons-nous faire pour être seules avec lui sans éveiller les soupçons ?

- Ca c'est mon affaire !

- SILENCE ! S'écria le Pr. Gardecorps.

Le brouhaha des discussions cessa immédiatement.

- Bien ! Aujourd'hui nous allons passer à la pratique. (quelques exclamations dans la salle) Vous allez être en binôme pour les deux heures à venir, et c'est MOI qui choisirait vos partenaires.

Il y eut quelques chuchotements de mécontentement dans la salle car le cours étaient commun avec les Serpentards. Aucun Gryffondor ne voulait se retrouver avec un Serpentard et vice-versa.

- On se calme! Quand je vous appellerais vous vous mettrez avec le coéquipier que je vous aurais choisi. Bien, commençons ! Armens et Goyle !

Une jeune fille brune au teint pâle, de Serpentard vers son condisciple avec un sourire. Le jeune homme était grand et plutôt corpulent.

- Evans et Potter !

Lily devint rouge comme une pivoine, mais on ne savait pas si c'était de colère ou de gêne. Elle ne dit pas un mot quand James s'approcha d'elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- Stevens et Black !

- Euh...professeur ?

- Oui Miss Stevens ?

- Laquelle Stevens ?

Le Pr. leva les yeux vers Angéla et la scruta quelques secondes.

- Eh bien...vous ! Allez rejoindre Mr Black!

- Oui professeur, répondit-elle affichant un magnifique sourire.

« Je vais pouvoir parler à Sirius de mon projet » se dit-elle. Black lui était aux anges, il allait passer deux heures avec sa belle s'en avoir à se justifier auprés de ses amis.

- Glestown et Lupin !

Remus souria intérieurement. Bien qu'il se disputait souvent avec Maria il était très attiré par elle. « Si seulement j'étais sûr qu'elle ne me rejette pas si elle savait que je suis un loup-garou. » se dit-il. Maria arriva prés de Lupin un petit sourire timide accroché à ses lèvres. « Si seulement je savais ce que tu me caches Remus ! » se dit-elle.

Le Pr. appela encore quelques élèves, en mixtant certains binôme. Enfin il ne resta plus que deux élèves.

- Stevens Ludivine et Rogue !

Les maraudeurs, Lily et Maria regardaient Ludy tristement mais cette dernière adressa un clin d'oeil à Angéla qui lui sourit en retour.

- Bien ! Maintenant nous allons pouvoir commencer. Ce que j'attends de vous c'est que vous soyez capable de contrer au moins un sort de magie noire à la fin de ce cours. Vous allez vous entraîner à lancer les sorts que nous avons vu depuis le début de l'année. Allez-y ! Mettez vous en place et ne vous occupez pas des autres mais uniquement de votre coéquipier et de vous.

Les élèves s'éxécutèrent et Angéla entraîna Sirius dans un coin à l'écart des autres.

- Non pas que je n'aimerais pas me retrouver seul avec toi, mais là on est en cours, lui lança Sirius avec un sourire séducteur.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Sirius Black, répondit-elle réprimant un sourire. J'ai un service à te demander et je ne veux pas que les autres entendent.

- Je t'écoute, dit Sirius vivement intéressé.

- J'aimerais que tu t'arranges pour que Remus reste dans la salle commune ce soir après que tout le monde soit couché et...

- Y a-t-il un problème Miss Stevens ? Demanda le Prof qui venait d'approcher.

- En fait, répondit Sirius, j'étais en train d'expliquer un sort à Angéla.

- Ouais, reprit le prof sceptique sachant que la jeune sorcière n'avait jamais eu de problème avec aucun sort. Continuez alors !

Le prof se détourna du couple pour se diriger vers des élèves visiblement en difficulté. Sirius regarda son ami Lupin puis porta son regard sur Angéla. Celle-ci y décela de la haine et de la douleur.

- Jaloux ? Demanda-t-elle un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- ...

- C'est bon ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Tu pourras même être là si tu veux !

- Expliques-toi !

- Lily et moi voudrions parler à Remus de sa...de son « secret ».

- Quoi ??? Demanda Sirius en se retenant de crier. Mais comment...quand ?

- Tu le sauras ce soir. James aussi peut venir, mais...je préfèrerais que Pettigrow ne soit pas là.

- Tu ne l'aimes toujours pas à ce que je vois !

- Désolée ! C'est plus fort que moi.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'accélera brutalement. Le jeune homme réprima une sérieuse envie de se jeter sur la magnifique brune qu'il avait en face de lui. Soudain Angéla réalisa qu'ils étaient toujours en cours.

- On...on devrait...peut-être travailler, balbutia la jeune fille sans décrocher le regard de Sirius.

- Euh...oui...tu as...sans doute raison, reussit-il à dire. Je commence.

Sirius biaisa les yeux, souffla et pointa sa baguette sur Angéla.

- Prête ?

- Je suis toute à toi, répondit la jeune fille.

Elle se mit à rougir violemment réalisant l'ambiguité de sa réponse. Sirius, lui, affichait un sourire plus que ravi.

- Je n'oublierais pas, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ils commencèrent leur duel, Sirius lançant des sorts basique de magie noire (donc sans réel danger) et Angéla les contrant parfaitement. Ils étaient tellement absorbés dans leur duel qu'ils ne virent même pas que tous les élèves et le prof s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux pour admirer le spectacles que leurs deux camarades offraient. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de duel acharné le prof leur demanda d'arrêter mais visiblement les deux jeunes sorciers n'avaient pas entendus car ils continuaient de se jeter des sorts. Le prof, exaspéré, s'écria la baguette vers les deux dueliste :

- EXPELLIARMUS !

Les baguettes d'Angéla et de Sirius atterrirent dans la main du Pr. Gardecorps. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux se demandant pourquoi tout le monde les regardaient.

- Félicitations jeunes gens, vous venez de faire un duel magnifique ! Cela mérite 20 point pour Gryffondor ! Chacun bien sûr.

Il y eu des exclamation de joie de la part des Gryffondor et de mécontentement de la part des Serpentards.

- Bon comme le cours est presque fini vous pouvez partir.

Tous les élèves sortirent rapidement de la classe mais Angéla retint Sirius par la manche.

- Tu vas m'aider ?

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, répondit-il avec son sourire charmeur.

- Je te revaudrais ça, lui lança-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- J'y compte bien.

Ils sortirent de la classe bras dessus bras dessous sous les regards suspicieux de leurs amis qui les attendaient dans le couloir.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident notoire. Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie qu'ils avaient avec le Pr Binns, un fantôme qui ne s'apercevait de rien (même pas qu'il était mort!!), était toujours aussi soporifique et très peu d'élèves prenaient des notes préférant faire une petite sieste ou discuter avec leur voisin de table. Les discussions du déjeuner n'étaient portées que sur les évènements du matin, à savoir le duel entre Angéla et Sirius. Et c'est avec grande difficulté que Sirius arriva à faire dévier la conversation vers Ludy, au grand soulagement d'Angéla qui commençait à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise. Ludivine, qui arrivait pourtant à éluder les questions qu'on lui posait à propos du cours de DCFM qu'elle avait du passer avec Rogue, se mis à prier que le déjeuner se termine commençant à ressentir elle aussi une certaine gêne.

A 14h nos jeunes sorciers se rendirent vers le cours de Botanique donné par le Pr Chourave, une sorcière bien en chair, d'un âge certain vu la couleur grise de ses cheveux. Le cours avait bien commencé mais aurait pu se terminer en catastrophe si la blague des Serpentard qui partageaient ce cours avec les Gryffondor n'avait pas été déjouée par Angéla et Ludivine. Pendant ce cours les élèves devaient rempoter des mandragores et Goyle et Crabe, son acolyte de toujours, avaient voulu enlever les caches oreilles de James et Sirius. Mais Angéla et Ludy les avaient vu à temps et leurs avaient fait un croche-pied qui les envoya 3 mètres plus loin. Pour l'information lorsque l'on sort une mandragore de terre celle-ci pousse un cri si perçant que quiconque se trouve à côté sans protection sur les oreilles peut se retrouver sonné pendant plusieurs jours, voir mort si la mandragore est adulte, ce qui éait le cas aujourd'hui.

Mais les Serpents avaient été humiliés pour la plus grande joie de tous, sauf de James et de Sirius qui avaient désormais une dette envers les deux jeunes sorcières.

Enfin le dîner arriva et les garçons remarquèrent une certaine exitation chez Angéla et Lily. Ils remontèrent dans leur salle commune après un repas bien agité, mais le problème c'est que personne à part Pettigrow ne semblait décider à aller se coucher. Puis, aux alentours de 23h Ludy se décida à monter au dortoir mais Maria, elle, ne semblait pas être fatiguée. Vers minuit, alors que Sirius tentait de retenir Remus qui voulait lui aussi rejoindre les bras de Morphée, Angéla ni tenta plus. Elle se leva, alla discrètement vers Maria, et dans un murmure, sans même utiliser sa baguette, lança un sort de sommeil à la jeune fille. Quelques secondes plus tard, Maria baîlla et sentit ses paupières se fermer toutes seules. Angéla mis une main sur l'épaule de son amie et lui lança :

- Tu devrais monter maintenant sinon un des garçons devra te porter jusque dans ton lit.

Maria releva soudain la tête à cette idée et fila vers les escaliers en lançant un bref bonne nuit aux autres.

S'assurant qu'il ne restait plus de traînard dans la salle commune, Lily jeta un _insonorus_ dans la pièce et Angéla verrouilla les portes de la salle d'un rapide geste de la main qui passa inaperçu aux autres...sauf peut-être de Sirius.

- Bien ! Lança Angéla. Maintenant que nous sommes entre nous nous pouvons discuter.

- Ecoutes Angéla...c'est pas que je ne veuilles pas discuter avec vous mais...

- Tu n'as pas le choix et tu vas nous écouter, interrompit Lily.

Remus et James regardaient les deux jeunes filles d'un air de totale incompréhension. Sirius, lui, affichait un petit air inquiet.

- Remus...je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins avec toi...Lily et moi sommes au courant pour ta lycanthropie.

-

- Comment nous l'avon su ? Demanda Lily.

- Han han !!

- Tu te souviens du devoir de potion que nous avons du faire en 4ème année ?

- Oui...

- Nous avons du travailler tous les trois pendant un peu plus d'un mois, ensemble.

- La pleine lune...

- Exactement, reprit Angéla. Ton attitude nous a semblé étrange...nous avons repensé à toutes les autres pleines lunes, quelques recherches dans les livres pour confirmer nos soupçons...

- Vous saviez depuis tout ce temps et vous n'avez rien dis ? Demanda James qui avait enfin réaliser.

- Nous pensions que c'était à Remus de nous le dire. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Remus personnes n'est au courant...pas même ma cousine.

- Alors pourquoi le dire maintenant ? Intervint Sirius.

- Eh ben en dire..., commença Lily.

- C'est à cause de Maria. Elle sait que tu nous caches quelque chose et c'est ce qui l'empêche de dire...d'exprimer les sentiments qu'elle a à ton égards.

Remus regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes filles ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de ce qu'elles venaient de lui dire. James et Sirius ne disaient rien mais se posaient la même question : « Et si elles savaient que nous sommes des animagi ? ».

- Ecoutes Remus ! Dit Angéla en s'essaya à côté du jeune loup-garou. Parles lui. Dis lui qui tu es vraiment. Dis lui se que tu ressent.

- Et qu'est ce qui me dit qu'elle ne va s'enfuire en courant ?

- Nous ! Nous ne t'avons pas rejeté quand nous avons ton petit secret et elle est notre amie. Nous la connaissons depuis 5 ans et je sais très bien qu'elle ne te détestera pas. Au début peut-être un peu quand même.

Voyant le visage devenu blème de Remus, Angéla reprit avec un grand sourire :

- Elle t'en voudra de ne pas lui avoir dis plus tôt !

Ils se mirent tous à rire et continuèrent de discuter jusque tard dans la nuit.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre!! je ne pense pas mettre le chapitre 4 avant 2 semaines (entre le boulot, la maison, les mômes et le mari j'ai pas beaucoup de temps!!). En attendant j'attend vos rewiews avec impatience.

bisous à tous mes chers lecteurs.

Angéla.


	5. Le pacte du sang

Amis du jour, bonjour!!!!!

voici, avec deux jours d'avance le chapitre 4!! ce chapitre est plus court car il porte exclusivement sur la révélation du fameux "secret" des cousines Stevens.

Mais avant la lecture, les réponses aux rewiews qui, je dois le dire, me font extrêmement plaisir!!!

**Aqua : **ravie de voir que mes petites phrases te plaisent ! lol ! Et NON !!!!!! James n'est pas une fille !!!!! MDR !!

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres!! bises.

**Ana :** et oui j'ai déjà des gosses !! une fille et un garçon pour être précise et je les adore!!!!

pes trop de romance dans ce chapitre...mais bon il y a des choses trés intéressante pour le reste de la fic!!!!

**Sakumi-Black :** je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant!! lol!

tu en sauras effectivement plus sur le danger que représente Voldy pour Angéla et Ludy!!

pour ce qui est de ta question, tu auras un début de réponse à la fin de ce chapitre mais tu devra attendre le chapitre 5 pour en savoir plus!!!

Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fics mais ne laissent pas de rewiews, quoique j'aimerais savoir ce qu'ils pensent!!!!

Bonne lecture à tous!!!!

**Petite note de l'auteur :**

## ##: pensées d'Angéla -(( )) : conscience d'Angéla

# # : pensées de Sirius - ( ) : conscience de Sirius

****

* * *

_Chapitre quatre : Le pacte du sang._

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Angéla et Lily avaient eu leur petite discussion avec Remus, mais celui-ci n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de parler de sa lycanthropie à Maria, et ce malgré les regards courroucés des deux jeunes filles.

Nous étions donc mercredi, et comme ce jour-là les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor finissaient à 15 ou 16 h une séance d'entraînement avais été organisé aux environs de 16 h. Angéla, Sirius et James se retrouvaient donc sur le terrain, rejoins par Shack McNeel, Michel Dubois ainsi que Charlie Weasley et Alexia Sander qui faisaient désormais partis de l'équipe. Lily, Ludivine et Remus étaient venus encourager leurs amis, Maria avait prétexté trop de travail, quant à Peter il avait encore des cours. Il y avait également un certain Mathew Spinnet venu admirer la belle Alexia.

L'entraînement était intense mais les joueurs étaient en parfaite harmonie, comme si ils avaient toujours joués ensemble. Pendant ce temps dans les gradins une discussion animée avait lieu entre une jeune fille et un jeune loup-garou :

- Remus, pourquoi tu ne lui a pas encore parlé ? Demanda Lily.

- Tu crois que c'est facile d'annoncer une chose comme ça, répondit le jeune homme un peu trop violemment.

- Écoutes-moi ! Maria n'est pas stupide tu sais ! Elle se pose beaucoup de questions depuis l'an dernier. Tu trouves normal toi d'avoir une mère qui est malade une fois par mois ? En plus tu sais ce qu'il y a samedi soir, alors...

- Vous pourriez m'enlever un doute tous les deux ? Interrompit Ludivine qui n'osait pas trop croire ce qu'elle croyait comprendre.

- Euh...elle n'est pas au courant, dit Lily à l'adresse de Remus avec un petit sourire timide.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu quoi que ce soit Ludy reprit la parole :

- Remus ? Es-tu ce que je crois ? Parce que si c'est le cas tu n'es pas un monstre tu sais !

Remus la regarda d'un air interrogateur et menaçant.

- Ne t'énerves pas Remus. Je l'ai compris à l'instant. Mais je comprend l'attitude de Lily...Maria est une fille géniale qui t'apprécie beaucoup malgré son comportement. Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux, si tu tiens un peu à elle, que tu lui annonce toi-même ta particularité plutôt qu'elle le découvre toute seule. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle réagirait avec la même diplomatie qu'Angéla et Lily si ce n'est pas toi qui lui dis. Elle prendrait ça comme un manque vident de confiance, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Je crois qu'ils ont terminé l'entraînement, intervint Lily. Nous devrions descendre.

Effectivement, au bout de prés de trois heures les joueurs étaient en train d'atterrir sur le terrain et se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires. Après quelques minutes les joueurs étaient presque tous ressortis préférant se doucher dans les salles de bains des dortoirs. Angéla, encore dans les vestiaires, s'apprêtait à enfiler son uniforme quand elle s'aperçu qu'elle n'avait pas sa jupe. « Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu en faire ? » se demanda la jeune fille. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la porte et vit le morceau de tissus sur un banc. Elle écouta si elle entendait quelqu'un, mais comme il n'y avait aucun bruit elle déboula en sous-vêtements dans la partie « garçons » du vestiaire. Elle attrapa sa jupe, se retourna et se figea sur place. Il était là, de dos, en boxer, sa peau légèrement humide de transpiration. Il ne l'avait pas entendu et comme il s'apprêtait à lui faire face pour attraper son T-Shirt, elle se mit à paniquer et ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de s'exclame :

- Oh, par Merlin !!!

Sirius fit volte-face et resta bouche bée devant la jeune fille à moitié nue. Ils restèrent là quelques secondes, leurs regards ne pouvant se détacher du corps de l'autre. Mais le jeune sorcier, prenant conscience de l' « effet » que la jeune fille avait sur lui, se retourna précipitamment et balbutia un vague « désolé » tout en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Angéla se précipita dans son vestiaire complètement troublée par ce qui venait de se passer.

##Oh, par Merlin !! J'ai jamais vu un mec aussi bien foutu !!## (( Cesses de t'extasier, je te rappelle qu'il t'as vu en petite tenue !!)) ## Oh nan ! Je vais jamais pouvoir le regarder en face moi maintenant !##

# Encore plus belle que d'en mes rêves ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible un corps pareils !# (Bon allez, Sirius calmes-toi parce que je suis sûr que ta robe de sorcier n'arriverait pas à cacher ton émotion là ! Allez, reprends-toi ! Et habilles-toi avant qu'elle ne revienne !) #Ok, ok, ça va !!#

- Euh...Sirius !?! S'exclama la jeune fille quelques minutes plu tard. T'es toujours là ?

La voix de la sorcière tremblait légèrement.

- Euh...oui...oui, mais je peux sortir...si tu veux...

- Nan, nan...c'est bon j'arrive.

((Aller, relax ma grande ! Fais comme si rien ne s'était passé !)) ## Pas facile de faire comme si je n'avais pas vu ce corps magnifiquement sculpté ! Non mais franchement, déjà que j'avais du mal à contrôler mes pulsions avant, alors là !! ##

( Ok ! Respires...inspires...expires...elle arrive alors te jettes pas sur elle !)

- Euh...Sirius ?

- Mmh ?

- Je peux te demander un service ? Demande Angéla d'une toute petite voix en regardant ses chaussures.

- Euh...oui...oui, oui bien sûr ! Répondit-il en regardant lui aussi ses chaussures.

- Par pitié, ne racontes à personne ce qui vient de se passer ! D'accord ?

La jeune fille avait relevé la tête et essayait de capter son regard, légèrement rougissante.

#Elle est encore plus belle quand elle rougit...# ( Stop Sirius !! C'est pas comme ça que tu vas y arriver! )

- Ok ! Pas un mot ! Finit-il par dire.

- Même pas à James !

- Promis ! Même pas à mon frère !

- Bien ! , dit-elle se sentant soudainement soulagée. Nous devrions y aller sinon les autres vont se poser des questions.

- Après vous charmante demoiselle !

Ils sortaient du vestiaire et allaient rejoindre les autres quand Sirius s'arrêta en attrapant le bras d'Angéla pour qu'elle s'arrête à son tour.

- Dis-moi, ça fait longtemps que tu as un tatouage sur la poitrine ?

- SIRIUS !?! Je...tu...grrrrr!!!

Elle se retourna en levant les bras au ciel en signe d'exaspération. Sirius, lui, affichait un petit sourire à peine dissimulé.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Lily à Angéla quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

- Rien du tout ! Répondit la sorcière hors d'elle.

Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée et filait telle une flèche vers le château. Remus, James, Lily et Ludy regardèrent Sirius espérant une réponse, mais celui-ci les regarda innocemment en haussant les épaules et poursuivit son chemin.

- J'espère qu'il n'a rien fait d'idiot, lança Remus.

- Autant demander à un dragon d'arrêter de cracher du feu ! Rétorqua Lily.

- Nous devrions y aller si nous ne voulons pas être obligés d'aller aux cuisines, dit James.

- Comme si ça te dérangerais, lança Lily.

Les deux filles et les deux garçons prirent eux aussi la direction du château.

Le lendemain Remus n'avait toujours pas l'air décidé à parler à Maria malgré l'insistance d'Angéla et de Lily. Mais le jeune loup-garou était tellement buté qu'à la fin de la journée Angéla baissa les bras et préféra aller à la bibliothèque pour poursuivre ses « recherches ». Depuis la rentrée elle travaillait sur l'élaboration d'une formule et, en plus de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps entre les cours et les entraînements, la formule qu'elle voulait créer était assez complexe. Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première formule compliquée qu'elle inventait, mais cette fois-ci elle ne devait se tromper d'aucune manière. Tout devait être parfait dans les moindres détails.

Elle avait le nez plongé dans des dizaines de bouquins éparpillés sur la table lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se concentra quelques secondes et sans se retourner elle interpella son visiteur :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sirius ?

- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? Demanda le jeune homme en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

La jeune fille releva la tête de côté, le regardant à travers une mèche qui lui barrait les yeux et lui sourit. Puis, retournant à ses livres et ses notes, elle lui dit tout simplement :

- Ton parfum.

- Mon parfum !?! S'exclama-t-il étonné. Je ne pense pas être le seul à porter ce parfum !

- Disons que tu as une odeur particulière, murmura-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

##Odeur qui, soit dit en passant, me rend toute chose ! ##

Sirius la regarda stupéfait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne sachant pas quoi dire il la referma. Il se mit alors à détailler la jeune fille sans aucune pudeur, oubliant complètement pourquoi il était venu la chercher. Angéla ne semblait absolument pas troublée par le regard posé sur elle. Elle mordillait négligemment sa lèvre inférieure tout en étant totalement concentrée sur ses notes. Sirius n'en revenait pas. Elle paraissait imperturbable malgré ce qui s'était passé la veille. Soudain la jeune Gryffondor leva la tête et fixa son regard bleu océan dans celui presque noir du jeune homme.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis pourquoi tu es là ?

- Ah ?...bah...euh...c'est que...il est 19h passé, alors..., balbutia Sirius complètement troublé par le regard brillant d'Angéla.

- Oh ! C'est...c'est gentil de prendre soin de moi, dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

Sirius reprit contenance rapidement et lui décocha son plus beau sourire.

- Tu ne veux pas aller manger ?

- Si mais...j'aimerais tellement finir ça rapidement, fit-elle avec une petite moue.

- C'est quoi comme devoir ?

- En fait...ce sont...des...recherches personnelles, répondit Angéla en baissant les yeux les joues rouges.

- Je savais que tu aimais bosser, mais là..., dit-il moqueur.

La jeune sorcière approcha sa tête de celle de Sirius et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je dois absolument terminer ses recherches si tu veux avoir des réponses à certaines de tes questions.

- Ok ! S'exclama-t-il ravi. Prends ton temps. Je reste avec toi, on ira aux cuisines après.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, tu sais !

- Tais-toi et travailles, dit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait autoritaire.

Angéla le regarda et rigola doucement puis se replongea dans ses parchemins. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes au cours desquelles Sirius avait scruté son profile dans les moindres détails, elle se redressa et s'exclama en se frappant le front avec la paume de sa main gauche :

- Mais oui, c'est pourtant évident !!! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plutôt !

- Euh...tu es sûre que ça va Angéla ? S'aventura Sirius.

- Hein ?...oh ! Oui, oui ! Tout va pour le mieux.

Angéla replaça les livres d'un coup de baguette, mis ses affaires dans son sac un grand sourire aux lèvres, puis se retourna vers Sirius.

- Eh ben, qu'est ce que tu attends ? J'ai faim moi !

- Tu es vraiment incroyable comme fille ! S'exclama Sirius en bondissant de sa chaise.

- Je sais, c'est ce qui fait mon charme, dit-elle séductrice.

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque en se dirigeant vers les cuisines tout en continuant leur jeu de séduction.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune.

- Dites les gars ? Demanda Lily. Sirius vous a dit ce qui c'est passé hier ?

- Pas un mot, répondit Remus.

- Même pas à toi James ? Demanda Ludivine.

- Nan ! Pourtant on n'a jamais eu de secret l'un pour l'autre.

- Il a du faire quelque chose de terrible. Elle avait l'air tellement énervé.

- Ils avaient pourtant l'air comme d'habitude aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Remus.

- Vous croyez qu'ils...qu'ils sortent ensemble ? Demanda Maria visiblement très intéressée.

- Non ! S'exclama Ludy catégorique. Enfin pas encore.

- Tu as l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose, lança James.

- Angéla et moi sommes très liées. Elle n'a pas besoin de me parler pour que je sache se qu'elle ressent. De plus je suis très bonne observatrice et...

- Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre qu'ils ne soient pas encore là, coupa Peter à moitié ensevelit sous des dizaines de parchemins.

- Je sais que Sirius devait aller la chercher à la bibliothèque pour qu'elle vienne manger mais...

Lily fut soudain interrompu par des rires bruyant. Angéla et Sirius venait de pénétrer dans la salle commune complètement mort de rire. Ils réussirent à se calmer, mais devant les mines ahuries de leurs amis ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Ils étaient écroulés parterre, accrochés l'un à l'autre, les joues baignées de larmes tant ils riaient. Les autres ne pouvaient qu'attendre stoïquement que ces deux-là se calment afin de leur demander ce qu'il leur arrivait. Après tout ils avaient envie de rire eux aussi. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Angéla et Sirius arrêtèrent de rire, surtout parce qu'il avaient énormément mal au ventre.

Sirius s'était assis parterre, adossé au canapé. Angéla s'était installée à côté, aussi parterre.

- On peut savoir ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Lily.

- On a rencontré quelques Serpentard, répondit Angéla en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda James avec avidité.

- Potter ! Ils ne sont pas obligés de leur avoir fait quelque chose, s'insurgea Lily.

- Eh bien en fait..., commença Sirius d'un air innocent pendant qu'Angéla ricanait à côté, on s'est pas trop ce qui s'est passé mais...une grande flaque d'eau est apparut sous leur pied et...

- Et ils sont tombés, continua Angéla qui avait du mal à contrôler son fou rire. Vous auriez du les voir...hahaha...c'était trop drôle...hahaha...ils étaient parterre...hahaha...

- Les quatre pattes en l'air...hahaha..., reprit Sirius.

Leur rire était de nouveau incontrôlable. Sirius avait enfoui sa tête dans les cheveux d'Angéla pendant qu'elle inondait sa chemise (à lui) de larmes de rire. Ils furent très vite rejoins par leurs amis qui n'avaient aucun problème à imaginer la scène. Même Peter qui avait pourtant du mal à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait d'habitude semblait comprendre la mauvaise blague qui avait été faite aux Serpentard.

Soudain Angéla se calma, se leva d'un bond faisant s'écrouler Sirius parterre au passage, et se retourna vers James.

- James ? James ? JAMES ? L'appela-t-elle en le tirant par la manche de sa robe.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il reprenait son sérieux.

- Je peux te parler ?...seul à seul ?

- Ou...oui bien sûr !

Elle l'entraîna à l'autre bout de la salle.

- J'aimerais que tu ailles chercher ta cape d'invisibilité et la carte, s'il te plait.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua le jeune sorcier en prenant son air le plus innocent.

- Ne me prends pas pour une cruche. J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire mais je préfèrerais aller dans la salle sur demande.

- Ok ! Ok ! Mais tu sais que ma cape n'est pas assez grande pour tout le monde.

- Pas de problème j'ai ma propre cape.

- Tu en as une aussi ? Demanda James admiratif.

- Hein, hein...

- Mais pour la carte ? Il y aura forcément un des deux groupe qui ne l'aura pas. Et ne viens pas me dire que tu en as une aussi.

- Mais qui te dis que j'ai besoin d'une carte moi ?

- Mais...je...

- Allé ! Vas-y maintenant avant que Pettigrow ne monte.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'il vienne ?

- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas une grande confiance en lui.

James ne rajouta rien et partit dans son dortoir chercher sa cape et la carte. De son côté Angéla avait décidé d'employer la même méthode que sur Maria quelques jours plutôt. Elle passa donc derrière Peter, l'air de rien, sous le regard interrogateur de Sirius, puis elle souffla le sort d'endormissement. Lorsque James réapparut dans la salle Peter baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et marchait en titubant vers les escaliers. Il monta dans les dortoirs sans même dire bonne nuit. James revint s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés prés de la cheminée et Angéla prit la parole :

- Bon ! J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire mais je ne peux pas le faire ici.

Tout le monde sauf Ludy la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Nous allons aller à la salle sur demande. J'ai tout prévu avec James. Angéla jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il est presque 23h...nous devrions y aller maintenant.

Ils se levèrent sans un mot et chacun prit place sous les capes. Les garçons d'un côté, les filles de l'autre.

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir du 2ème étage 20 minutes plus tard. Ils n'avaient pas rencontré d'obstacles. Angéla retira sa cape d'invisibilité et fit deux aller-retours de quelques pas, puis une porte apparut sur le murs. Ils étaient devant la salle sur demande.

Angéla ouvrit la porte et un magnifique sourire illumina son visage. La pièce était exactement comme elle le voulait. Il y avait une petite table très basse au milieu de la pièce avec une quinzaine de coussins moelleux tout autour. Il y avait aussi étagères remplis d'ouvrage traitant de magie. Une grande cheminée prenait place en face de la porte et plusieurs bougies éclairaient la pièce. Angéla entra suivit de ses amis.

- Bien ! On va s'asseoir autour de la table et je vais vous expliquer.

Ils obéirent tous. James prit place à côté de Lily qui s'assit à côté de Remus. Maria s'installa à côté de ce dernier. Angéla entre Maria et Sirius, Ludivine entre Sirius et James.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Angéla, elle prit la parole :

- Avant de vous dévoiler notre secret à Ludivine et à moi nous devons faire un pacte.

Tous acquiescèrent.

- Mais pas n'importe quel pacte, reprit-elle. Nous devons pratiquer le pacte du sang.

- Le quoi ? S'écria Lily.

- Le pacte du sang, répéta Sirius. C'est un pacte très puissant mais rarement utilisé.

- En effet, reprit Angéla en adressant un sourire chaleureux à Sirius.

- Et comment fait-on ? Demanda James un peu honteux de ne pas connaître ce pacte.

- C'est très simple, répondit Angéla. Chacun de nous devra se couper le bras avec la dague que voici (elle sortit l'objet en question de son sac), puis à tour de rôle nous ferons couler un peu de sang dans cette coupe (elle fit apparaître une coupe en cristal d'un coup de baguette).

Elle s'arrêta quelques instant attends une remarque de la part d'un de ses amis, mais comme personne n'émit ne serait-ce qu'un souffle, elle continua :

- Quand nous auront tous versé de notre sang je réciterais une incantation et verserais un peu de poudre de lune dedans (elle sortit une petite boite transparent contenant une poudre blanche et brillante). Ensuite je versais un peu du mélange dans ces gobelets. Nous boirons et je dirais une formule. Seulement après je pourrais vous dévoiler mon secret.

- Attends, s'exclama Lily. Tu...tu veux...qu'on boive...notre sang ? Sa voix était pleine d'effrois.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily. Ce n'est si terrible.

Le regard d'Angéla se porta sur Remus qui la regardait visiblement très inquiet.

- Ne t'en fais pas Remus. Il n'y a aucun danger. Tu sais bien que je ne prendrais aucun risque.

- J'ai une question, dit Sirius. Si l'un de nous décide de révéler ce que tu vas nous dire, que ce passera-t-il ?

- Je vais associer l'un des sorts impardonnable à la formule qui nous unira.

- QUOI ???? S'écrièrent Lily, Maria, Sirius, Remus et James.

- Et on peut savoir lequel ? Demanda timidement James.

- L'Avada Kedavra, répondit simplement Angéla.

Devant les mines effarées de ses amis elle s'expliqua :

- Écoutez...en vous révélant ce secret je vous mets en danger de mort. Mais je mets également en danger ma cousine, mon grand-père et moi-même. J'ai décidé d'être honnête avec vous parce que vous êtes mes amis et que je vous fais confiance. Quand vous saurez vous comprendrez. Ceci dit je ne veux vous obliger à rien, vous pouvez encore partir.

Comme personne ne bougea, Angéla commença la préparation du pacte. Elle se coupa le bras et versa son sang dans la coupe. Elle tendit la dague à Sirius qui la prit sans hésiter et s'entailla le bras. Puis ce fut au tour de Ludy qui n'hésita pas non plus. James, un peu anxieux, s'entailla le bras en faisant la grimace. Puis ce fut au tour de Lily. Comme le jeune sorcière hésitait par peur de la douleur, James lui passa un bras autour des ses épaules et de l'autre lui coupa le bras, puis il passa la dague à Remus. Celui-ce la prit et regarda Angéla dans les yeux comme pour y chercher la certitude qu'il ne pourrait pas leur transmettre sa malédiction. Angéla lui fit un sourire et le jeune loup-garou versa son sang dans la coupe. Il se tourna vers Maria qui prit la lame dans ses mains et fit une petite entaille dans son avant bras. Angéla posa une main au dessus de la coupe en commençant à réciter une incantation très compliquée en latin, incluant le sortilège de la mort dedans, puis elle jeta une poignée de poudre scintillante. Elle distribua les gobelets remplis du breuvage puis elle dit :

- Maintenant nous allons tous boire puis je dirais une formule et le pacte seras scellé.

Ils burent en faisant la grimace puis Angéla leva les mains vers le plafond, récita une formule assez longue. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait une boule blanche scintillante se forma au dessus de ses mains. Quand la jeune fille eut fini la formule la boule émit 7 jets de lumières qui atteignirent chacun des jeunes sorciers en plein cœur, puis la boule disparut.

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, haletant comme-ci ils avaient du faire un marathon. Angéla se redressa, encore un peu essoufflée, et regarda ses amis.

- Maintenant vous êtes prêts pour entendre la vérité !

Sa voix était grave. Elle se tourna vers sa cousine, l'interrogeant du regard.

- C'est à toi de leur dire Angie. Ils étaient tes amis avant d'être les miens.

- D'accord, dit-elle.

Elle prit une grande inspiration puis demanda à l'assemblée :

- L'information la plus importante que vous devez savoir c'est que notre grand-père est quelqu'un de très important dans notre monde. Pour résumer en quelques mots il n'y a pas que nos pères qui soient frères. En fait nos mères sont sœurs et leur père, donc notre grand-père, n'est autre que...Albus Dumbledore...

Un grand silence suivit cette révélation, puis soudain un éclat de rire. James Potter trouvait cette déclaration tellement ridicule qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Lily lui lança un regard noir, elle ne supportait pas qu'on puisse se moquer de sa meilleure amie. Mais au fond d'elle-même elle trouvait la chose aussi saugrenue que lui. Remus gardait son éternelle air calme, mais si on regardait de plus prés son regard ambré on s'apercevait qu'une multitude de questions tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Maria était littéralement interloquée. Les yeux sortant de leur orbite, la bouche grande ouverte, elle offrait un spectacle assez effrayant. Sirius était lui aussi très étonné mais d'un autre côté cette révélation lui permettait de comprendre beaucoup de choses. Le simple fait de savoir qu'elle et Ludivine étaient les petites-filles du directeur de l'école lui permettait de répondre à pas mal de questions qu'ils se posait depuis quelque temps.

James n'avait toujours pas cesser de rire et au grand étonnement de tous Sirius s'exclama :

- James cesses d'être aussi gamin ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que vient de dire Angéla!

La voix dure de son meilleur ami fit taire James immédiatement. Et c'est un James en colère qui répondit à Sirius :

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être le plus gamin ici. Ce que vient de nous dire Angéla est complètement idiot! Tout le monde sait que Dumbledore n'a pas de famille!

- Oses-tu la traiter de menteuse ? Tu oserais dire que...

- Laisses-le Sirius, l'interrompit Angéla. Il a le droit de dire ce qu'il pense et à sa place j'aurais sûrement réagis pareil. Mais le fait, James, que Albus Dumbledore a bien de la famille et que Ludivine et moi sommes bien ses petites-filles!

De nouveau le silence s'installa autour de la petite table.

- Mais comment as-tu pu nous cacher une chose comme celle-là ? Demanda Maria encore sous le choc de cette révélation, brisant ainsi le lourd silence.

- Uniquement pour votre sécurité. Mais aujourd'hui, avec le pacte du sang, vous n'avez rien à craindre. J'ai modifié le pacte de telle façon que le secret et vos vies soient protégés.

- Mais alors pourquoi le sort impardonnable ? Demanda James encore un peu en colère.

- Pour qu'il ne vous prenne pas l'envie de dévoiler ce que je viens de vous dire. Ils faut que vous compreniez une chose. La famille Stevens est très puissante en France, presque aussi puissante que la famille Dumbledore. On compte au sein de ces deux familles bon nombre de mages blancs. Par l'union de ses deux grandes familles un pouvoir ancien mais d'une très grande force est réapparut...le « Pouvoir Suprême ».

- C'est le pouvoir des Anciens ! S'exclama Lily. Il s'est perdu il y a plus de deux cent ans !

- C'est exact, reprit Angéla. Le fait que les grandes familles de sang pur se marient entre elles n'y a rien changé car trop de familles comme les Black ou les Malefoy se sont tournées du mauvais côté. Le « Pouvoir Suprême » n'était transmis qu'aux familles de sorciers ne pratiquant que la magie blanche.

- Mais qui possède ce pouvoir maintenant ? Demanda Sirius qui se doutait déjà de la réponse.

Le jeune homme ne lâcha pas une seconde Angéla du regard. Il savait que ce que disait la jeune sorcière était vrai. Il avait souvent entendu ses parents en parler disant qu'il s'agissait du pouvoir des faibles du fait qu'il appartenait à la magie blanche.

- Ludivine et moi, répondit Angéla avec un sourire timide. Ce pouvoir ne se transmet qu'aux filles.

- Tu veux dire que vous êtes sans doute les deux sorcières les plus puissantes au monde ! S'exclama Lily d'une voix aiguë tant elle était existée par ce que son amie disait.

- Non Lily, répondit Ludy avec un sourire amusé. Nous ne sommes pas aussi puissantes que grand-père. D'abord parce que nous sommes trop jeunes, ensuite parce que chacune de nous ne possède que la moitié du pouvoir.

- C'est à cause de ça que Voldemort ne doit pas vous savoir qui vous êtes ? Demanda Lily d'une voix soudainement blanche.

- Oui, répondit Angéla dans un souffle. Si Voldemort découvre que nous avons hérité du pouvoir suprême il n'aura aucun scrupule à nous capturer pour utiliser notre magie. Il pourra facilement détruire grand-père avec ce pouvoir, et ainsi il n'aura plus personne en travers de sa route. Le monde ne sera plus que chaos et désolation.

La voix d'Angéla s'était perdue dans un murmure quasi inaudible. N'importe qui connaissant un peu Angéla pouvait se rendre compte à ce moment que la jeune sorcière était extrêmement angoissée. Sirius posa alors une main sur son bras afin de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le jeune sorcier et lui adressa un sourire de remerciement. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent Angéla ressentit une sensation de bien-être incroyable qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentit jusqu'à présent. Elle ne savait pas si s'était uniquement dû au contact avec Sirius ou si elle percevait une partie de ses sentiments à lui. Elle décida de mettre cette réflexion de côté et se promit d'y repenser plus tard.

- Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir avec nous, lança Remus affichant toujours son air extrêmement calme. Ton secret sera bien gardé.

La jeune fille adressa un léger sourire au jeune loup-garou. Elle savait que Remus comprendrait sans poser de question.

De part sa lycanthropie, il ressentait des choses que les sorciers « normaux » ne ressentaient pas. Il comprenait mieux ce soir pourquoi il avait si souvent ressentit un désespoir profond chez la jeune sorcière, même si il savait que ce n'était pas uniquement du à ce seul fait.

- Remus à raison, lança à son tour James. Garder des secrets ça nous connaît.

James était totalement calmé et avait réalisé que les deux cousines ne pouvaient pas mentir sur une chose aussi importante, les regards meurtriers de Lily l'y avaient un peu aidé.

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop les filles ? Demanda timidement Angéla.

- Comment t'en vouloir, répondit Maria. J'aurais seulement voulu que tu trafiques ce pacte bien plus tôt afin que vous ne soyez plus toutes seules pour supporter ce lourd secret.

- Merci Maria, souffla la jeune fille dans un sourire. Lily ?

- Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. Tu es une sœur pour moi Angéla. Je me demande seulement comment j'ai fais pour ne me rendre compte de rien.

- Cela ne vient pas de toi, répondit Ludy. Nous maîtrisons l'art et la manière de faire croire aux gens que nous ne sommes que de simple sorcières.

Les dernières paroles de Ludivine détendirent l'atmosphère à tel point que tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Dites les filles, demanda Sirius après avoir reprit son souffle, sa main toujours sur le bras d'Angéla. En quoi consiste vos « super pouvoirs » ?

- Je me demandais quand tu allais poser cette question, rétorqua Angéla dans un grand sourire. Je ressens si des personnes auxquelles je tiens sont en danger. Mais c'est surtout le fait d'utiliser la magie sans baguette qui rend notre magie importante. Un sorcier sans baguette est totalement sans défense, alors que nous... Il y a aussi le fait que je maîtrise n'importe quel sort du premier coup, même les plus difficiles ainsi que ceux de magie noire. À titre d'exemple j'avait 10 ans lorsque j'ai fais apparaître mon premier patronus...sans baguette !

Angéla arborait un air très fier à l'annonce de cet exploit.

- Quand à moi, continua Ludivine, je suis exceptionnellement douée en métamorphose. Je suis un animagus depuis l'âge de 11 ans après 6 mois d'entraînement seulement.

Les garçons étaient littéralement sous le choc, eux qui avaient mis prés de deux ans avant d'y arriver!

- J'ai également le pouvoir dire...faire parler les gens ? Reprit la jeune sorcière. Je suis très forte d'ailleurs, même Angie n'y résiste pas.

- Tu peux vraiment faire parler les autres ? Demanda Maria visiblement intéressée.

- Je ne le fais uniquement que pour que la personne se sente mieux. Il arrive souvent lorsque l'on rencontre des problèmes que l'on ai du mal à en parler aux autres alors que cela nous ferait du bien. Si il s'agit d'une personne que je connais et que j'apprécies j'utiliserais mon « don » pour la soulager, l'aider.

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, s'exclama James remit de ses émotions « animagus ». Comment Voldemort pourrait-il vous faire utiliser vos pouvoirs pour sa cause si vous ne le voulez pas ? Je suppose que l'_imperium_ ne fonctionne pas sur vous.

- Tu supposes bien James, répondit Angéla. Mais d'après l'histoire du « pouvoir suprême » il existe un moyen, connu seulement des plus grands sorciers, pour nous ôter nos pouvoirs, et je me doute que le Lord Noir connaît ce procédé.

- Vous êtes donc condamnées à vivre cachées, lança Sirius.

- Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Ludy. Nous devons simplement faire attention à ne pas faire étalage de nos capacités.

- C'est pourquoi vous n'êtes pas les premières de l'école, répondit Remus à la question que s'apprêtait à poser James.

- Exactement, approuva Angéla

- On pourrait pas avoir une petite démonstration de magie sans baguette ? Demanda Lily totalement fascinée.

- A vos ordres ma chère, répondit Angéla dans un grand sourire.

Angéla se concentra quelques secondes à peine et passa sa main droite au dessus de la petite table qui avait servit à la fabrication du pacte et celle-ci disparu totalement sous les yeux ébahis des autres. Ludivine claqua plusieurs fois des doigts pour faire apparaître plusieurs fauteuils et poufs afin qu'ils puissent s'installer confortablement.

- Tout ça sans baguette !! S'exclama Sirius les yeux ronds.

- En fait notre baguette magique nous sert de couverture. D'ailleurs grand-père à commandé leur fabrication à Olivender tout spécialement pour nous. Il y a un ingrédient spéciale à l'intérieur qui bride nos pouvoirs. Sans cela les sorts que nous jetons pourraient être facilement 10 fois plus puissant. Imaginez la têtes des professeurs...

- Ils ne sont pas au courant ? Demanda Remus intrigué.

- Moins de personnes sont au courant et mieux c'est, répondit Angéla en souriant.

Nos amis continuèrent à discuter ainsi et la conversation finit par dériver sur le match de Quidditch qui ouvrait la saison, à savoir Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle, quand Angéla décida qu'il était temps de donner un coup de pouce à son ami Lupin.

- Dites les gars ? Interpella-t-elle, n'auriez-vous quelques petits secrets à nous révéler vous aussi ?

Sirius, Remus et James se regardèrent. Ils étaient inquiets mais essayaient d'afficher une mine étonnée.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Remus de sa voix calme.

- En es-tu si sûr ? Insista Angéla en plongeant son regard marine dans celui ambré du loup-garou avec un petit sourire.

- J'ai toujours su que tu nous cachais quelque chose Remus, s'exclama Maria en bondissant hors de son fauteuil.

- Vous pourriez peut-être nous faire un peu plus confiance vous ne croyez pas ? Dit Angéla d'un ton ferme.

- Angéla a raison, lança Sirius. Notre secret n'est rien comparé à ce qu'elle vient de nous avouer.

- Et la confiance du directeur ? Tu y as pensé ? S'indigna Remus.

- Grand-père n'en saura rien, assura Angéla.

Remus sentit tous les regards posés sur lui, surtout ceux, plus appuyés d'Angéla et de Lily. Puis au bout de 2 minutes il se décida.

- D'accord !...c'est d'accord ! Mais... Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dis plus tôt, dit-il les yeux rivés à ceux de Maria. Voilà je...je suis...un...je suis un...

Remus était légèrement paniqué. En plus l'approche de la pleine lune n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Les sens du loup étaient aux aguets et son agressivité commençait à se faire ressentir. Remus avait peur et cela l'irritait fortement. Il avait peur de la réaction de la jolie blonde, peur que celle-ci le rejette et le considère comme un monstre même si il savait qu'il en était un (à ses yeux tout du moins!).

Il senti le regard pesant de Maria sur lui, il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança :

- Je suis un loup-garou, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle en baissant les yeux.

Maria le regarda encore plus intensément. Elle espérait que c'était une blague, mais plus elle scrutait le visage du jeune loup-garou et plus elle se rendait compte que c'était la vérité. Soudain tout lui apparut clairement, les absences répétées soit disant à cause de sa mère, sa fatigue extrême après ses « absences », son agressivité consternante durant ces mêmes périodes. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle analysait tous ces détails son visage se décomposait. Elle avait imaginé toute sorte de chose au sujet de Remus, mais jamais elle aurait imaginé qu'il puisse être une telle créature.

Elle en était toujours à ses réflexions quand Ludivine prit la parole faisant légèrement retomber la tension qui s'était installé après les mots de Remus.

- Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir Remus. Tu n'es pas responsable de ta lycanthropie.

La jeune sorcière avait parlé d'une voix douce et apaisante, mais le jeune homme attendait la réaction de Maria, de celle pour qui battait son cœur.

Il s'attendait à tout, des hurlements, des injures et autres mais sûrement pas à l'entendre s'exprimer d'une manière aussi calme que Ludivine.

- Il se fait tard ! Je vais me coucher.

Maria se leva, tel un automate, les yeux dans le vide. Elle quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus, n'entendant même pas ses amis lui parler, n'entendant même pas Remus lui demander pardon.

* * *

Voilà un new chapitre de terminé!!!!

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Vous avez aimé ?

Prochain chapitre trés romance, mais alors trés trés romance!!!!! avis aux amateurs!!!

Noubliez pas les rewiews!! je vous adore!

bisous à tous

Angéla Stevens


	6. Aimer et être aimé

Bonjour à tous !

J'arrive avec le chapitre 5. juste pour information, il devait être plus long mais j'ai décidé de le couper parce que sinon il vous aurait fallu attendre avant de l'avoir.

Je vous remercie pour vos rewiews qui me font toujours très plaisirs.

Avant le chapitre, les RAR :

**Aqua : **toujours ravie que ça te plaise !

**Sandra-chan : **une new lectrice !!!!! j'suis super contente !

je ne peux pas te dire si ça finit en Happy End sinon y aurait plus de suspens.

Pour Maria tu sauras en lisant ce chapitre !

**Bee :** encore un(e) new lecteur(trice) qui adore ma fic !!! saute en l'air dans le salon

J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Sakumi-Black :** tu en sauras encore plus sur les sentiments de Maria en lisant ce chapitre !!

Et peut-être que ce chapitre te décevra car je pense qu'il n'est pas aussi romance que ce que j'avais annoncé.

Aller, assez de blabla, je vous laisse.

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

****

_Chapitre cinq : Aimer et être aimé._

Cela faisait une semaine que Remus avait avoué à Maria être un loup-garou, et depuis la jeune sorcière ne parlait plus. Elle s'était enfermée dans un mutisme totale et passait ses journées à réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait appris, réfléchir à ce que cela changeait dans sa vie. Lorsqu'elle avait réalisée que ce que lui disait Remus n'était pas une plaisanterie elle s'était sentie complètement anéantie, comme trahie. Trahie parce qu'elle avait compris que ses deux meilleures amies le savaient depuis longtemps et qu'elles l'avaient laissée dans l'ignorance.

Ne sachant pas comment gérer la situation, elle ne voulait plus se retrouver en face du jeune sorcier. Alors elle s'était volontairement éloignée de ses amies.

Remus aussi s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Il supportait mal la réaction de Maria. Il ne savait pas vraiment se qu'elle pensait. De ce fait il se sentait mal à l'aise si il se retrouvait accidentellement à proximité de la jeune fille. Sa dernière transformation, deux jours après le soir du pacte, avait été très dur à cause de tous ces sentiments, ceux du loup et ceux du sorciers, qui menaient un rude combat. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Angéla même si au fond de lui il savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

De son côté, Angéla se sentait coupable. Coupable d'avoir obligé Remus à tout avouer à Maria. Coupable aussi de ne pas en avoir parlé avant avec son amie. Elle décida donc d'essayer d'arranger les choses en ayant une conversation avec Maria.

Le samedi soir elle alla rejoindre Maria dans leur dortoir après le dîner. Depuis une semaine la jeune sorcière n'avait passé aucune soirée dans la salle commune, évitant ainsi de se retrouver en présence du loup-garou.

Angéla pénétra doucement dans le dortoir et aperçu Maria allongée sur son lit. Elle s'approche lentement et s'assit sur son propre lit, à côté de celui de la jeune sorcière.

- Maria ?

- ...

- Maria, s'il te plait! Insista Angéla.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers son amie.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous parles plus depuis plusieurs jours ? Demanda la jeune fille doucement.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Rétorqua Maria légèrement irritée.

- Eh bien non, justement ! S'exclama Angéla. Je ne sais pas pourquoi parce que tu ne nous parles pas !

Maria détourna les yeux. Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

- Écoutes Maria, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider !

- Comment pourrais-tu m'aider ? Cracha-t-elle.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, tu sais ! Lily et moi n'avons pas sauté de joie quand nous avons eu la certitude que Remus était bien un loup-garou. Mais est-ce que ça change vraiment ce qu'il est ? Malgré sa lycanthropie il reste et restera toujours Remus Lupin. Le Remus calme, loyal, honnête et sage que nous connaissons depuis plus de cinq ans.

- Mais c'est une créature sanguinaire ! S'exclama Maria.

- Seulement une nuit par mois. Et je sais que grand-père a fait ce qu'il fallait pour écarter tout danger au cours de sa transformation. En plus je crois que ses amis veillent sur lui durant cette fameuse nuit.

Angéla affichait un petit sourire espiègle qui n'échappa pas à son amie.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda-t-elle détournant la conversation.

- Il semblerait que nos chers maraudeurs soient des animagi, mais je n'en suis pas encore certaine. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de cette discussion, rajouta Angéla devant le regard intéressé de Maria.

La jeune fille se renfrogna.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Angéla.

- Ais-je le choix ? Soupira Maria.

- Non ! Rétorqua la jeune sorcière. Que ressens-tu lorsque tu penses à Remus ?

- ...

- Ressens-tu de la haine ? De la pitié ?...de l'amour ?

- Je ne le déteste pas si tu veux le savoir, répondit Maria d'une petite voix. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais lui dire. En fait je crois que je ne suis tout simplement pas prête à lui parler.

- Je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner, dit Angéla en se levant. Écoutes ton cœur et uniquement ton cœur. La raison n'a pas sa place dans cette histoire.

Elle laissa son amie seule dans le dortoir afin qu'elle puisse réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune Lily se précipita sur elle.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle anxieuse. Tu as pu lui parler ?

- Oui, répondit doucement Angéla.

- Elle ne veut plus me parler, c'est ça ? Demanda un Remus en colère.

Angéla ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Que pouvait-elle répondre puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas la réponse.

- Tout est de ta faute, cracha le jeune loup. Avant j'avais au moins son amitié, maintenant je n'ai plus rien.

- Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça, s'écria Sirius qui s'était levé d'un bond. Ce n'est aucunement de sa faute !

- Si Sirius ! Intervint Angéla. Si je ne l'avais pas forcé à avouer son secret Maria serait avec nous ce soir. Je suis désolée Remus.

Le jeune sorcier lui lança un regard noir qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux d'Angéla. Comme elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas les retenir bien longtemps elle préféra quitter la salle commune.

- T'es dégueulasse, lança Sirius écœuré par son ami.

Puis il tourna les talons et se lança à la poursuite de la jeune fille. Remus, Ludy, Lily, James et Peter restèrent seuls dans la salle.

- Tu y es allé un peu fort Lunard, murmura James.

- Foutez-moi la paix, ok !?! Rétorqua le concerné en bondissant de son fauteuil.

Le jeune loup-garou était dans un état de fureur extrême. Ses sentiments étaient exacerbés par le loup qui dormait en lui. Il était malheureux de sentir Maria si loin de lui. Il s'en voulait parce qu'il savait qu'elle était perturbée à cause de lui. Il en voulait aussi à Angéla, mais d'un autre côté la voir si triste et si coupable le bouleversait complètement. Il était irrité par Sirius qui prenait constamment la défense de la jeune sorcière. Et maintenant il était énervé contre James qui avait essayé de le raisonner. Non ! Ce soir s'en était trop !

Arrivé dans son dortoir Remus s'enferma dans la salle de bain, jeta un « _insonorus_ » à l'aide de sa baguette et poussa un hurlement terrifiant. Il hurla jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. C'était la seul façon qu'il avait d'extérioriser toute cette colère que le tuait à petit feu depuis une semaine. Il reprit son souffle et respira profondément. Il se sentait déjà mieux. Il sortit de la salle de bain, alla s'affaler sur son lit et ferma les yeux essayant de ne penser à rien.

De leur côté, les quatre jeunes sorciers étaient abasourdis par le comportement de Remus habituellement si calme. James était plongé dans la contemplation des flammes qui dansaient devant lui. Il était inquiet pour son ami. Il n'avait pas soupçonné un seul instant que Remus puisse véritablement être amoureux. Oh ! Bien sûr, il savait que son ami avait un faible pour la jolie blonde mais pas qu'il l'aimait. Et si elle ne voulait plus jamais lui parler ?

C'est au moment où James se posait cette question que Lily brisa le silence qui s'était installé. Et comme lisant dans les pensée du jeune homme, elle lui dit :

- Ne t'en fais pas James ! Elle lui reparlera.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Murmura-t-il sans quitter les flammes des yeux.

- Parce qu'elle l'aime, répondit simplement Lily.

James tourna lentement la tête vers la rousse. Son regard brun était rempli d'incompréhension. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Que...qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Balbutia le jeune Gryffondor.

- Ne l'as-tu donc jamais remarqué ? Demanda Ludivine.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Interrogea Peter. (grrrrr!!!!!)

- De Remus et de Maria, souffla Ludivine exaspérée.

Peter haussa les épaules et retourna à son livre de potions qu'il était en train d 'étudier.

- Êtes-vous en train de dire que Maria...enfin qu'elle a...des sentiments pour...pour Remus ? Demanda James espérant être dans le vrai.

- Tout comme Remus a des sentiments pour elle, répondit Lily dans un sourire chaleureux. Tu sais, je connais très bien Maria et je sais ce qu'elle doit ressentir depuis une semaine. Mais je connais aussi ma petite Angéla ! Je sais qu'elle a du trouver les mots qui ferrons réagir Maria. Je suis sûre...non, je suis certaine que demain les choses commenceront à s'arranger.

- Je le souhaite vraiment parce que je n'ai jamais vu Lunard dans un tel état !

- Je te le promets, lança doucement Lily.

La jeune fille s'était légèrement rapprochée de l'attrapeur des Gryffondor. Leurs mains se frôlaient presque. Les joues de la jolie rousse, d'habitude d'une couleur laiteuse, prirent une jolie teinte rose. Quant à James il semblait légèrement nerveux.

Remarquant le rapprochement entre les deux jeunes sorciers, Ludivine fit comprendre à Peter qu'il était temps pour lui de monter se coucher. Elle se tourna vers ses amis, leurs lança un « bonne nuit » avec un sourire malicieux et monta à son tour dans son dortoir en espérant que Maria ne dorme pas encore. Peut être pourrait-elle aussi l'aider à prendre la bonne décision.

Lily et James étaient intimidés par la situation. Ils fixaient tous les deux la cheminée en se jetant de temps en temps des petits coup d'œil. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi faire, Lily parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été très gentille avec lui, et James parce qu'il avait peur de se prendre de nouveau une veste. Le silence devenait de plus en plus lourd. James décida de le briser.

- Peut-être est-ce le moment idéal pour apprendre à se connaître mieux.

Sa voix était calme, sans aucune trace d'arrogance ou de prétention. Lily en fut agréablement surprise. Elle le regarda d'un air étrange.

- Je crois que ce serait une bonne idée, oui, lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Vas-y, commence ! Je veux tout savoir sur toi !

- Je ne crois pas que ma vie soit si passionnante que ça, s'exclama la jeune sorcière.

- Tu rigoles, rétorqua James. La vie chez les moldus doit être très instructive.

Il était vraiment existé à l'idée d'en connaître enfin beaucoup plus sur celle qui faisait battre son cœur depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Lily se lança alors dans le récit de sa vie, en passant par sa rencontre avec Angéla et les disputes incessante avec sa sœur Pétunia.

Sirius cherchait désespérément Angéla dans le labyrinthe des couloirs de Poudlard. Il ne savait pas vers où chercher et était à l'affût du moindre bruit. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se fasse attraper par Rusard et ce serait le clou de la soirée ! Il s'adossa à un mur pour reprendre son souffle et glissa, par habitude, sa main dans la poche de sa robe. Il senti alors un bout de parchemin caresser ses doigts et se redressa d'un coup. Il venait de réaliser qu'il avait garder la carte des maraudeurs depuis la dernière pleine lune. Il soupira en pensant qu'il était vraiment idiot par moment. Si il s'en était souvenu tout de suite il n'aurait pas courut à travers les couloirs pendant une demie heure pour rien.

Il sorti la carte, prit sa baguette et murmura :

- Je jure solenellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise.

Le vulgaire bout de parchemin se transforma alors en carte très détaillée de Poudlard et du parc. Chaque personne était représentée par son nom et on pouvait savoir à quel endroit précis se trouvait la personne recherchée.

Sirius ne chercha pas longtemps avant de retrouver Angéla. Elle était en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Sirius sourit, c'était également là qu'il allait quand il avait besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir. Il parcourut rapidement les quelques couloirs qui le séparait de la tour et gravit les marches qui menaient au balcon. Il fut surpris par l'air frais du soir et resserra sa cape autour de lui. Il chercha son amie un moment avant de la trouver allongée par terre scrutant le ciel.

- Ne restes pas planté là, lança calmement Angéla.

Sirius sursauta de surprise, il était pourtant sûr et certain de ne pas avoir fait de bruit en arrivant. N'ayant aucune réponse la jeune fille tourna la tête.

- Tu ne devrais pas être étonné, dit-elle dans un sourire. Je t'ai dis que tu avait une odeur particulière.

- Mais je te signales que la brise ne va pas vers toi.

Pour toute réponse elle fit un geste de la main signifiant que cela ne changeait rien. Vent ou pas vent elle savait toujours quand il était prés d'elle. Au début de leurs études c'était à peine perceptible, mais depuis le début de l'année c'était comme-ci ils étaient liés. Elle même n'arrivait toujours pas à se l'expliquer.

Il se décida enfin à approcher et pris place à côté d'elle, à même le sol glacial. Ils restèrent silencieux, se perdant dans la contemplation des étoiles qu'aucun nuage ne venait voiler. Puis soudain, Angéla brisa le silence :

- Comment va Remus ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- J'en sais rien et ça m'est égal, maugréa le jeune sorcier.

- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, s'exclama Angéla en se redressant. Remus est ton ami !

- Peut-être mais il n'avait pas à te parler comme il l'a fait ! S'indigna Sirius.

- Il en avait parfaitement le droit, murmura-t-elle. Si Maria ne lui parle pas depuis une semaine c'est entièrement de ma faute...

- Mais....

- Ne m'interrompes pas s'il te plait. Pour le moment Remus et Maria dire...en froid, et je ne veux pas que tu te disputes avec lui à cause de moi.

-...

- Sirius ?

- Oui, soupira-t-il.

- Promets moi d'aller lui parler au plus tard demain matin.

Sirius se leva et s'avança vers la balustrade. Il avait du mal à admettre qu'il avait réagit un peu trop violemment avec Remus, mais quand il s'agissait d'Angéla il ne se contrôlait plus. C'était comme ça depuis le début de l'année. Si on faisait du mal à Angéla on lui en faisait à lui aussi. C'était étrange de se sentir ainsi lié à une personne sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Enfin si, il savait pourquoi. C'était plus qu'une attirance physique qu'il avait pour elle. Il aimait sa compagnie, il avait besoin de la sentir prés de lui, de la voir sourire, de l'entendre parler... Il l'aimait tout simplement.

Il pensait toujours à ses sentiments pour elle quand il sentit une pression sur bras droit. Il tourna lentement la tête. Elle était là tout prés de lui. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue. La brise jouait gentiment avec ses cheveux.

- Sirius ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, souffla-t-il en reportant son regard sur le parc en contrebas. Je pensais c'est tout.

- Tu ne m'as pas promis, insista-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes l'amitié de Remus à cause de moi.

Il se retourna vers elle et lui prit les mains. Il planta son regard sombre dans celui tout aussi sombre d'Angéla. Il la regarda quelques secondes, comme hésitant, puis se lança :

- Écoutes, ma réaction envers Remus peut paraître puéril mais j'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Je ne supporte pas qu'on te fasse souffrir. Et je sais que l'attitude de Lunard t'a fait du mal.

Elle le regarda tendrement et caressa doucement sa joue.

- Tu sais Sirius, tu n'es pas obligé de prendre toujours ma défense, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Et puis...tu ne seras peut-être pas toujours là pour moi. Personne ne sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Elle avait détourné les yeux en terminant sa phrase dans un souffle. À ce moment il n'hésitait plus, il devait lui montrer, maintenant, ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Alors doucement il attrapa le menton de la jeune fille avec sa main et ramena son visage vers le sien. Il glissa son autre main dans le dos de la sorcière et lentement, très lentement il approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille. Elle ne bougeait pas, par peur de briser ce moment. Elle frissonna lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Il accentua doucement la pression de sa bouche. Angéla glissa alors ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de Sirius et répondit sans plus attendre au baiser en entrouvrant ses lèvres dans une invitation à aller plus loin. Sirius accepta l'invitation et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de sa douce cherchant amoureusement sa langue. S'ensuivit alors un tendre ballet. Chacun essayait, par le biais de ce baiser, de faire comprendre à l'autre ce qu'il ressentait.

Sirius rompit le baiser, à bout de souffle. Ils se regardèrent en silence, savourant le plaisir d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Pourquoi suis-je aussi bien avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle en posant sa tête sur le torse musclé du Gryffondor.

- Voyons voir..., fit-il mine de réfléchir. Parce que je suis beau et intelligent.

- Sirius !!! S'exclama Angéla faussement indignée. Tu es incorrigible.

Elle s'écarta de lui, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fit une moue boudeuse qui arracha un sourire conquis à Sirius.

- Ca veut dire que tu ne veux plus sortir avec moi ? Demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

- Mais qui a dit que je voulais sortir avec toi ? Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

- Mais...et ce baiser ? Balbutia-t-il.

- Et alors ?

- Tu as dis que tu étais bien avec moi ! S'exclama-t-il confus.

- Voyons, voyons, reprit-elle en se rapprochant de Sirius avec un sourire malicieux. Mr Black aurait-il perdu tout sens de l'humour ?

Pour toute réponse il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement. Tout en s'embrassant, les mains d'Angéla descendaient lentement le long du torse de Sirius pendant que les siennes lui caressaient la courbe de ses reins. Il l'approcha un peu plus contre lui l'obligeant à passer ses mains dans son dos, ce qu'elle fit s'en oublier de les glisser sous le pull du jeune homme. Il frissonna quand il sentit ses mains douces sur sa peau. Il glissa une main sur la fesse de la jeune fille puis descendit lentement le long de sa cuisse pour arriver au bas de sa jupe courte. Il refit le chemin en sens inverse mais avec, cette fois-ci, le contact de sa peau satinée sur sa main. Elle frissonna à son tour et ne put retenir un faible gémissement. Elle réalisa soudain que les choses allaient rapidement dégénérer. Mais elle ne le voulais pas, c'était trop rapide pour elle. Elle ne voulais pas être une conquête de plus.

- Sirius non, réussit-telle à articuler toujours sous l'emprise des caresses du jeune homme.

- Mmmm... ? Souffla-t-il fiévreusement tout en embrassant langoureusement le cou de sa belle.

- C'est...trop tôt, lança-t-elle en retenant difficilement un gémissement.

Réalisant où ses geste allaient immanquablement les emmener, il stoppa net et releva la tête pour se plonger dans l'océan des yeux d'Angéla. Il fut assez fier d'y lire autant de désir mais préféra se concentrer sur l'étincelle de peur qui était à peine perceptible. Il venait d'agir avec elle comme avec tous les autres filles et ça il ne le voulait pas. Angéla était différente, elle était précieuse à ses yeux et il ne voulait surtout pas tout gâcher.

- Je suis désolé mon ange, murmura-t-il sincèrement. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, dit-elle avec un sourire timide. Je suis aussi responsable que toi.

Il sourit à cette phrase. Il était vrai qu'elle le mettait dans tous ses états. Jamais une fille n'avait eu un tel pouvoir sur lui. Elle l'envoûtait complètement.

- Tu veux rentrer, demanda-t-il doucement.

- Non, répondit la belle brune. Je veux rester là, avec toi et...discuter.

Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rose foncée à la prononciation du dernier mot. Visiblement il était loin d'exprimer sa pensée. Sirius s'en aperçut.

- Juste discuter ? Se moqua-t-il.

Pour toute réponse elle lui envoya un regard qui se voulait noir mais qui était plutôt rieur. Elle se retourna et fit apparaître quelques couvertures et plusieurs coussins. Ils s'installèrent confortablement, au chaud sous les couvertures et dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avec la plus belle vue qui soit : celle de l'être aimé avec en arrière plan les étoiles.

Un silence de plénitude s'installa entre les deux tourtereaux. Soudain Angéla se hissa sur un coude et regarda attentivement Sirius.

- J'ai appris que tu avais passé le reste des vacances chez James, lança-t-elle subitement. Comment se fait-il que tes chers parents t'aient laissé aller chez les Potter alors qu'ils les détestent tant ?

- En fait...je ne leurs ai pas laissé le choix. J'en avais tellement marre que le jour de mes 16 ans j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis partis.

- QUOI ????? Hurla-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. Es-tu devenu malade ? Tu sais pourtant de quoi tes parents sont capables. Tu veux ta mort ou quoi ?

La jeune sorcière tremblait de colère. Le jeune homme se leva et la pris dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer.

- Calmes-toi, murmura-t-il. Mes parents ne feront rien, ils doivent être trop content de s'être débarrassés de moi. Et puis Narcissa, Bellatrix et Lucius ne sont à Poudlard désormais. Il ne peut donc pas m'arriver grand chose.

- Je te signale que ton jeune frère est toujours là lui.

Elle s'était calmée et avait relevé la tête pour plonger son regard inquiet dans les prunelles sombres du jeune homme.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Regulus n'est qu'un abrutit incapable de me faire quoique ce soit.

Ils retournèrent sous les couvertures et continuèrent de discuter et de s'embrasser jusqu' à ce que, mort d'épuisement, ils s'endorment à la belle étoile.

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor l'ambiance était tout aussi chargée d'émotion. Lily venait de tout déballer de sa vie. Temps qu'elle avait parler de sa vie avant Poudlard la jeune fille était enthousiaste, mais quand elle était arrivée au souvenir de « La Lettre » sa gorge s'était nouée et elle avait eu du mal à retenir ses larmes, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à James. Elle lui raconta comment sa sœur Pétunia l'avait insulté le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière. Une insulte parmi d'autre était restée gravé dans sa mémoire : « anormale ». Cette insulte était revenue tous les jours jusqu'à ce que Lily parte pour sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Pétunia était d'autant plus épouvantable que Mr et Mrs Evans étaient fiers de Lily et du fait qu'elle était une sorcière. Et tous les ans quand la jeune sorcière rentrait pour les vacances d'ét elle devait supporter les sarcasmes et insultes de sa grande sœur.

James écoutait son récit sans broncher, mais son regard ne trompait pas Lily sur ses émotions. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras quand elle avait doucement pleuré aux souvenirs des moqueries de sa sœur. Et maintenant qu'elle venait de terminer son histoire, Lily savait rien qu'en regardant les yeux bruns du jeune homme que si Pétunia se trouvait dans cette pièce en cet instant elle n'en ressortirait pas debout.

- Comment peut-on être aussi méchant avec sa propre famille !?! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix qui ne dissimulait pas sa colère.

- James, dit-elle doucement. Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on puisse te faire du mal.

Il se laissa retomber sur le canapé en soupirant de colère.

- Merci, murmura Lily en lui prenant la main.

James sursauta au contact. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Ses pulsions lui disaient de foncer, mais sa raison lui disait de ne pas profiter de la situation, de ne pas la brusquer. Il encra son regard dans les émeraudes de Lily. Il y avait tellement de timidité et d'innocence dans ces yeux que s'en était attendrissant.

- Écoutes Lily, je...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la jeune fille en question avait comblé l'espace qu'il y avait entre leurs lèvres. Elle l'embrassa doucement mais sans aucune trace de timidité. James, passé le moment étonnement, répondit à ce baiser en y mettant autant de douceur que sa compagne, mais il mit rapidement fin au baiser.

- Je suis désolé Lily mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle rouge de colère de se faire remparer.

- Ce n'est pas ça, loin de là. J'attends ce moment depuis plusieurs mois mais...ce soir tu es vulnérable et je ne veux pas profiter de ton état.

Lily n'en revenait pas. Elle s'offrait à lui et lui agissait en parfait gentleman. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça de lui.

- Lily ? Tu vas bien ?

- Hein ? Heu...oui, oui. C'est juste que...c'est tellement loin de l'image que je me faisais de toi.

- Et puis-je savoir quelle image as-tu de moi ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Celle du parfait macho profiteur qui se fiche complètement des sentiments de sa petite amie.

- C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas toujours bien comporté avec les autres, mais toi tu es...différente.

- Comment ça différente ? Demanda-t-elle piquée par la curiosité.

- Toi je n'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir.

La fin de sa phrase s'était perdue dans un murmure. Il avait baissé les yeux de peur de rencontrer ceux, colérique, de Lily. Mais elle n'était pas du tout en colère, bien au contraire. Elle était émue par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, alors elle se rapprocha du jeune homme, lui prit le menton dans sa main et plongea son regard dans celui de James.

- Si tu continus à te comporter comme ce soir tu ne me ferras jamais souffrir.

Elle avait murmuré ces paroles tout en rapprochant son visage de celui de James, et cette fois-ci c'est lui qui l'embrassa, d'abord timidement, puis sentant que Lily répondait au baiser il y mit plus de passion, plus de sentiments. Il caressa les lèvres de la jeune fille avec sa langue et elle y répondit en entrouvrant sa bouche pour permettre à cette langue gourmande de venir goûter la sienne. Lily frissonna à ce contact. Elle se sentit transporter dans un autre monde. Comment était-il possible de ressentir autant de chose avec un simple baiser. Elle se mit à se demander ce que ce serait de faire l'amour avec lui.

James de son côté était le plus heureux des hommes. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'il se mit à se demander si il n'était pas en train de rêver. Mais cette douceur sur ses lèvres et ce corps parfait dans ses bras ne pouvaient que lui prouver que c'était la réalité. Il mit doucement fin au baiser complètement essoufflé. Lily ouvrit les yeux où James pu y voir une flamme qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Wouah..., lança-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait. Ça pour un baiser, c'est un baiser.

Elle s'attendait à le voir bomber le torse et arborer un sourire arrogant, mais il n'en fit rien. Le Gryffondor la regarda tendrement et replaça simplement une mèche de cheveux roux derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille. Satisfaite de ce comportement, elle se blottit contre son torse musclé et soupira de bien-être. James passa ses bras autour de la taille fine de Lily, et ils s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard tous deux satisfait de cette soirée.

Du côté des dortoirs des filles la soirée n'avait pas été aussi riche en évènements. Lorsque Ludivine était entrée sans bruits dans la chambre, elle avait trouvé Maria assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vague. Ne voulant pas faire peur à son amie, Ludy avait fait un peu de bruit pour signaler sa présence.

- C'est toi Angéla ? Demanda la blonde sans bouger d'un poil.

- Non, répondit simplement la jeune fille.

Maria avait reconnu Ludy mais n'avait fait aucun mouvement. Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux amies. Puis soudain, sans quitter le parc des yeux, Maria reprit la parole.

- Que penses-tu de cette histoire, Ludy ?

- La même chose que ma cousine, répondit l'interpellée en se rapprochant de son amie. Je crois qu'il faut regarder au delà de sa différence. Je ne vais pas te faire de sermons ni la morale, mais...je sens que tu es perdue. Peut-être devrais-tu dire clairement ce que tu ressens pour lui en ce moment.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Angéla m'a dit de suivre la voix de mon cœur.

- C'est la meilleure chose à faire, en effet. Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux.

- C'est gentil, merci.

Maria reporta son regard sur le parc et semblait réfléchir. Puis, elle se leva et se cala dans son lit, un coussin sur la poitrine.

- Je sais que ma réaction a été plus qu'étrange et que Remus doit m'en vouloir, mais je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. J'étais complètement stupéfaite et plusieurs sentiments se bousculaient en moi. D'abord de la colère envers Lily et Angéla pour ne m'avoir rien dit. De la tristesse, car pour moi Remus n'avait pas confiance en moi. De la peur à cause de cette bête qu'il devient une fois par mois. Pendant une semaine je n'ai laisser la place qu'à la raison. Et celle-ci me disait de m'éloigner. M'éloigner de cet être sanguinaire, mais aussi de mes amis pour...leur trahison.

Elle avait parler sans reprendre son souffle, et c'est dans un sanglot qu'elle avait prononcer la fin de sa tirade. Ludy se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Quand Maria eut sécher ses larmes Ludy lui demanda doucement :

- Et que te dit ton cœur ?

- D'aller lui parler.

- Que ressens-tu exactement pour lui ?

Maria soupira en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son lit. Elle scruta ses mains, comme-ci la réponse y était inscrite, et soupira de nouveau.

- Et bien...malgré le fait qu'il soit un...loup-garou...je ne peux pas empêcher mon cœur de battre la chamade quand je suis dans la même pièce que lui. Et je sais que ce n'est pas de la peur.

- C'est formidable, lança Ludy dans un grand sourire.

- Pas tant que ça, se renfrogna Maria. Il doit m'en vouloir terriblement.

- Je peux t'assurer le contraire. En fait il est très triste que tu ne lui parles plus. Je crois qu'il ressent plus que de l'amitié pour toi.

- Tu crois ? S'exclama Maria. Peut-être devrais-je aller le voir maintenant ?

- Il est dans son dortoir mais il y a Peter aussi. Tu devras attendre demain.

Maria soupira. Maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire elle ne voulais plus attendre. Mais Ludivine avait raison, il n'était pas question d'aller dans la chambre des garçons surtout si Peter si trouvait.

Elle se redressa soudain sur son lit et interpella Ludivine qui se préparait pour aller au lit.

- Pourquoi Angéla et Lily ne sont pas encore montées ?

La brune se retourna et vit une étrange lueur dans les yeux noisette de son amie. Ludy afficha un petit sourire malicieux.

- Et bien en fait, Angéla est sortit après être redescendue du dortoir et Sirius est partit à sa suite (son sourire s'agrandit). Quand à Lily elle est restée dans la salle avec James.

- Tu crois qu'ils peuvent rester seuls tous les deux sans se tuer ? Demanda Maria, plus amusée qu'inquiète.

- Je crois surtout que James s'est montré tel qu'il est vraiment et que cela a plutôt l'air de plaire à notre préfète.

Ludivine retourna vers son lit pour s'y coucher. Maria l'observait, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Et toi Ludivine ?

- Quoi moi ? Répondit la concernée en se retournant.

- Y-a-t-il un jeune homme qui fasse battre ton cœur ?

Ludy se mit à rougir violemment face à la question de son amie. Effectivement elle s'était rapprochée d'un garçon ces derniers temps. Elle travaillait avec lui en cours de DCFM et sur un projet de potions récemment donné par le Pr. Chaudroncreux.

Mais elle n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas à Angéla et pourtant celle-ci l'avait questionné plusieurs fois. Mais comment dire à ses amis que vous êtes amoureuse de leur pire ennemi, Serpentard et ami de Lucius Malefoy ? Comment leur dire qu'elle voyait Severus Rogue en cachette ?

- Je...il n'est pas ici, dit-elle un peu trop vite.

- C'est un français ? Demanda Maria avec avidité.

- Oui...c'est ça ! Un sorcier...de Beuxbâtons !

Un silence gênant s'installa. Il était évidant pour Maria que Ludy cachait quelque chose, mais elle préféra ne pas faire de remarque.

- Je vais me coucher, finit par dire Ludy. Bonne nuit !

Elle monta dans son lit et tira les rideaux sans attendre de réponse. Maria regarda encore vers le lit de son amie et une idée qui lui parut absurde forçat son esprit. Elle avait remarqué que Ludivine passait beaucoup de temps avec Rogue, et ces derniers temps elle prenait tout le temps la défense du Serpentard face aux attaques des maraudeurs. « Tu deviens folle Maria ! » se dit-elle, « Ludy et Rogue ! Non mais n'importe quoi ! »

Elle enfila son pyjama et se glissa dans son lit tout en pensant à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire à Remus le lendemain. Quelques minutes plus tard elle sombrait dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout! j'espère que vous n'êtes pas décu.

Il y aura encore de la romance dans le prochain chapitre, aprés ça bougera un peu. faut pas que ce soit trop gnangnan non plus !

N'oubliez pas de rewiewer, c'est important pour moi !

Je vous adore ! Bisous !

Angéla.


	7. Annonce

Bonjour à tous ! Et non ceci n'est pas le nouveau chapitre.

Je suis sincèrement désolée mais je ne pourrais sûrement pas le poster avant un bonne semaine.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, quoiqu'il arrive je ne laisse pas tomber cette fic car elle me tient à cœur et que j'ai déjà toutes les scènes principales en tête. Reste à avoir le temps de les écrire!

Je tiens également à vous remercier pour vos rewiews qui me font énormément plaisir. J'y répondrais avec le chapitre 6.

Je peux déjà vous donner le titre du chapitre, histoire de vous faire une idée de ce que vous lirez à mon prochain passage :

**Bal et déclarations.**

Voilà ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de vous faire attendre.

À bientôt pour le new chapitre.

Bisous.

Angéla.


End file.
